Wife
by Eveil Woman
Summary: The long awaited Sequel to Mistress. When Ginny and Lucius start their life together, they find that, it's not always happily ever after. Lucius and Ginny will even have to spend some time in the muggle world to find their happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Wife**

**Chapter One**

**A/N – In order to understand this story fully, you must go back and read Mistress. This is a sequel! **

**Okay, I know you're surprised I'm posting something else, but I have a second Beta, Amelia, who got this back to me. And I know many of you have been waiting a very long time for this.**

As Ginny woke up the next morning, the events of the past night went through her head. How Lucius had shown up and explained that he had used her friends to have his cheating wife be caught in the act, giving him grounds for divorce without the loss of any of his family's fortune. He had also said that he loved her and wanted her to be his, permanently. That they would be together for the world to see! A minute later she realized she was alone in bed. _Nothing changed! He still left last night! How could I have been so stupid. _ As she chastised herself, tears began to fall. _Why? Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

"Ginevra, what's wrong?" came Lucius' voice from the door to the bedroom. She looked over to see him standing there in his boxers. It was beyond her how a man of his age could look so sexy.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly."

"You thought I left, didn't you?" he asked as he came across the room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"To be honest, yes," she replied. As she looked at him, she still was in a state of shock that he did it! He actually divorced his wife of over twenty years for her, a Weasley!

"Ginevra, after not being with you for so long I hardly think that I would leave after a few hours." He stroked her cheek with his long fingers that were always perfectly manicured.

"I'm just used to you leaving most nights," she said sheepishly.

"No more, in fact I want to move you to the Manor." He grinned at her.

Her heart was sent flying, until she thought of her family and their reactions. "Lucius, I need time. I want to finish the Quidditch season, and telling my family isn't going to be easy, to say the least. They won't be happy. Do you mind giving me a little time?"

He looked at the young woman before him. Funny, this time last year she wanted the world to know about them, but now she showed fear at the idea of telling the people who were closest to her. He understood her fear for their families were never on good terms with one another. "What do you mean, time?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, I don't see any harm in going out for breakfast, but I want to tell them to their faces before the nature of our relationship comes out."

That was reasonable to him. "Fair enough, but first I want to make love to you again." He leaned in and began kissing her. She pulled away from him.

"Lucius, what exactly is our relationship?"

"I don't ever want to have to share you, ever again. From where I stand, that means marrying you. I thought I made that clear last night."

"I just wanted to make sure," she said quietly.

The fact that Ginny and Lucius were seen at breakfast together did not draw any attention. However, it did not escape Lucius that Ginny dropped his hand as they walked out onto the street. He had taken some vacation time to spend time with Ginevra, and as they headed back to her apartment he thought about the fact that they had a lot to talk about, soon.

"Ginevra, there are things we need to discuss," he began.

"I know. Where do you want to start?" she said as she sat down on the sofa.

"For how long did you know you were pregnant?" He didn't waste any time!

"Just that day, only a couple of hours."

He was standing across the room looking at her. "You must have suspected before that."

She shook her head. "No, I realized that morning when I was shopping that I hadn't had my period in quite a while. I got a pregnancy potion, headed home, and used it right away."

"Then what happened?" he encouraged.

"I panicked and had to get out of there, so I went to that coffee shop on my block to think. Before I knew it, it was time for the match. I headed to the pitch to tell Oliver I couldn't play, but Sara's father had passed away. If I didn't play, we would have had to forfeit. I figured if I played for weeks before, then one last game couldn't hurt."

He came over to sit with her. "You were wrong."

"Yes, I was!" Tears leaked from her eyes.

"What was your plan?"

"I didn't have one. I was sure you would tell me to get rid of it."

"I don't know what I would have said," he honestly replied. He then continued, "I am sorry!"

"Really?" she questioned.

"Since you told me, I have spent more time than I care to admit thinking about what that child would have been like. Wondering if they would have had your eyes and smile."

She sat quiet for a couple of minutes."Do- Are – How do you feel about having more children?"

"Ginevra, I love Draco very much, but the idea of a child with you- a woman that I actually love, I can't begin to imagine what that would feel like. Yes! If you're willing, I would love more children. The funny thing about all this is had you asked me before all of this, I would have said I have my heir so why would I need more?"

She again remained quiet for a long moment. "I always wanted to be a mother."

"How do you want to tell your family?"

"I'm not sure. How are you going to tell Draco?'

"I don't have a clue. He never knew how his mother and I felt about each other. He was pretty upset about the divorce."

"I can't say I'm surprised. I had a hard time believing that you were having any problems."

He placed his arm around her. "I'm sorry for any pain I caused you." He gently kissed her, then continued, "So how do we go about this?"

"I guess I can talk to everyone this weekend at Sunday brunch. Maybe I'll talk to Harry first; he knows everything except that it was you."

"I saw that you and he went out shortly after you ended things."

"He was in town on a case and came over to check on me for Mum. I needed to tell someone, and I figured as far as affairs go, he couldn't say too much."

"Did anything happen with you and him?" Lucius' face looked hard.

"No. I think if anything, we may have moved to a point where we see each other like siblings," she replied, a little happy to see that the idea of her with Harry bothered him.

Three days later Ginny was making tea. She had asked Harry over to enlist his help. She had never been more nervous in her whole life. Finally there was a knock on the door. Harry was on the other side and there was no turning back now. She slowly walked over to the door and could not help but notice her hand tremble as she reached out to the doorknob. She plastered a smile on her face, then pulling the door open, she greeted Harry Potter. "Harry, it's good to see you."

Harry smiled at her. "Ginny! I was surprised when your owl arrived."

"Won't you come in? Tea is almost ready."

Harry nodded. "How have you been keeping?" he said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I've been busy."

"Have you talked to Victor?"

She shook her head. "No, we're over. Really over. I never should have dated him. It was not fair to him when my heart belonged to someone else."

"Would that be the father of the baby you lost?" he asked as Ginny brought the tea to the table.

"Yeah," she said as she handed Harry his cup. "Look Harry, I have a favor to ask of you."

"I think I owe you more than a few favors," he said as he blew on his tea to cool it.

Ginny finally sat down at the table. "Well Harry, a couple of days back he, the father of that baby, came by."

"Ginny, don't! Don't get back together with him. He will never leave his wife."

Ginny dropped her head but raised her eyes to look up at Harry. "He did leave her. It took almost a year from when I ended things, but he left her and he wants to marry me. Harry, I have to tell Dad, and Mum, and the boys. I don't think it will go well and I was hoping you might be willing to be there, to help a little. I know they're not going to take things well."

Harry seemed surprised. "Why? Is he not going to be there? Is he too much of a coward?"

"Harry, if he came... well, it would not be pretty." Ginny hadn't planned on telling Harry until she told her family who it was she was marrying.

"Ginny, come on. They understood my indiscretions against you."

"Harry, they won't forgive him."

"Come on, the only person they would never for-- MALFOY? NO, GINNY! Please tell me I'm wrong! Shit – holy fuck." He looked wide eyed at her. "Ginny, not him! Anybody but him! Ginny, you're making me very nervous. Please tell me I'm wrong!" Harry was almost hysterical.

"I can't tell you it's not him," she mumbled.

"Fuck! Come on, Ginny! He -he gave you Tom's diary!"

"I know, but he also never gave up on us. He orchestrated the whole thing with Narcissa getting caught sleeping around. That way, he could be free of her and find out if I might still want to be with him."

"No Ginny, I won't help you break the news to them. Fuck this! I'm out of here." He got up, knocking over the chair on his way, and left.

Not ten minutes later Ginny had a gaggle of Weasleys at her door.


	2. Families

**Wife**

**Chapter Two**

**Families**

Before she opened the door she knew this would not be good! She opened it a crack to find her father and five remaining brothers standing there; each one a different shade of red. Arthur and Ron were the reddest for both had had their fair share of issues with the Malfoy clan. Ginny slowly stepped away from the door, knowing full well that if she let them say their bits, they would leave sooner than if she tried to calm the men down. That would just enrage them further.

George started; clearly the easy going man had been chosen as the spokesperson. "Ginny, there is a time and place for a joke, however the subject matter you chose is no laughing matter. You were trying to give Harry a heartache, right?"

Ginny wished she had an option here, but it will be better to face this head on. "No. I told Harry I found someone who makes me happy and that I plan on spending the rest of my life with him." She held her breath and waited for the next blast from her family.

Arthur was trying very hard to remain calm. "Alright boys, before anyone reacts badly, let's at least listen to her. There is more than one branch on the Malfoy family tree, so hopefully she found someone who has been disowned. Ginny, tell us; which Malfoy are you talking about?"

Ginny summoned every ounce of her Gryffindor bravery before attempting to speak. "Lucius Malfoy."

Arthur turned even redder. Ginny could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Everyone knew to stay quiet when their father looked like this. "After everything, how could you do that to us?" he asked.

"How could you all side with Harry over me?" Ginny countered.

"That's low, Ginny," George commented.

They were all standing in her living room now. "Really? Look, I never planned this, but it happened. He was there for me when you all weren't."

"You were doing things while still in school?" Bill said, inflamed with anger.

"NO! It started after my first season with the Harpies," she offered.

"How could you?" Ron spat.

"Do you want the truth?" Ginny retorted.

"I think we deserve the truth," Ron continued.

"I was hurt and it had been a while since I last had-" She was about to say 'a shag', but realized her father was standing there, so she instead finished with, "been with someone."

Arthur still remained quiet as he gathered the information that was trickling out. Just the fact that his little girl had been having an affair with the head of the family that his family had feuded with for years was a lot to take in.

"So he was a desperation shag?"

To her that sounded as if it would have almost been okay had it only happened once. "No, more like a revenge shag. At least in the beginning," she finished quietly. This was calmer than she thought it would be. Arthur was still silently listening to what was being said, but Ginny could tell he was in no way calm.

Bill finally spoke, "You know why he's doing this, right?"

"Look, I'm not stupid! I know that in the beginning there was some family rivalry thing to it, but that part has long since passed. For almost a year now we haven't even been together. I tried to move on. I dated Victor Krum, but the whole time Lucius kept trying to get me back. I had realized I didn't want to be anyone's mistress and wouldn't get back together with him. He used my friends Oliver and Collin so he could trap his wife and finally get a divorce. And so I would know he set all of it up. This is what I want now; I want to be with him. You all have a choice; you can either accept this or you can disown me. I went almost two and a half years without speaking to all of you, so I'm sure I can do it again."

Charlie took a look around the room before speaking, "Look, everyone's pretty upset right now, so I think we should all head home and take some time to cool off before someone says something that they really don't mean. Ginny, are you still coming over this weekend?"

"As long as everyone understands I'm not going to change my mind!"

"Ginny, come on..." Ron started.

Charlie took charge of the situation. "Everyone leave, now!" he ordered.

They all knew better than to fight the dragon keeper and began to file out. George noticed that Charlie wasn't leaving. "Why do you get to stay?" He demanded.

"To make sure that she still comes this week. And don't go doing anything stupid!" He then closed the door behind his father and brothers. He then turned to his baby sister. "Are you sure about this, Gin?"

She looked at him; Charlie was always her favorite brother. "I know why they're all upset, but I do love him. You're calmer than I would have guessed you would be."

He sat down on her sofa. "That's because I've known for a lot longer than them, Ginny. You see, before those photos of Narcissa came out, Oliver told me about them."

"Why? He never even told me why he did it!"

"If photos like that of you were going to come out and they were truly innocent, wouldn't you tell your lover about them and why you did it?"

Ginny's eyes grew big. "Your lover? You and Oliver?! Are you happy?"

"We could be happier if I got braver and came out to the whole family," he replied honestly.

Ginny laughed. "Now would be a good time. I think they could walk in on the two of you going at it and not even bat an eye because they're all to upset with me right now. By the time they calm down about me and Lucius, you and Oliver will be old news."

"You're right, little sister. I heard everything you told Oliver and in light of what Lucius has done, I would say he does love you. And as long as you're happy, that's all that really matters. Give them some time Ginny. You don't know what it was like when you weren't speaking to any of us. It almost tore the family apart. Now, I don't think they'll be willing to have Lucius over for family dinners, but if you're happy, they will find a way to deal with it."

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius was waiting for Draco so he could tell him about Ginevra. Draco didn't take the news of his parents' divorce well. It was quite a shock to him. Draco had always been protective of his mother, so he had been torn about how to react. What his mother had been doing and the shame it brought to the family name was unforgivable, but she was still his mother. Lucius had realized that part of the reason he never arranged for Narcissa to be found out earlier was because of the effect it would have on his son. However, Draco was now a man, and he would have to accept that life isn't always as one would like it to be.

Draco walked into the room. He looked relaxed. "Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Draco, but first tell me; how are you doing?"

"I have been helping Mother get settled into her family home again."

"Draco, I want to remind you your mother is not above taking advantage of you. She is still angry about the fact that she was caught. Fact of the matter is, if she didn't want to have to worry about it she never would have done anything that would have given me a reason to get a divorce."

"I'm aware of that, Father. What is it you wished to see me about?"

"Draco, as you know your mother and I have not been happy for some time. A while back I got to know someone and now that I'm free of your mother, I intend to remarry." Lucius watched Draco closely for his reaction.

"How long is a while, Father? Did you set Mother up to be caught?"

"Longer than you would like. Draco, you'll be even more unhappy when you hear who it is." He readied his son for what would be the worst of this conversation. "The woman I will be marrying is one Ginevra Weasley."

Draco's face flashed with disbelief, then he smirked, "Good one, Father! I can understand wanting to fuck her, but..."

"Draco, I advise you to think very carefully about what you're about to say."

"You can't be serious, Father! She's a Weasley, and a blood traitor, and...a Weasley!" Draco stammered.

"I have spent enough time without her to know that she is my other half."

"Really? I mean Mother made a mistake, but I think Ginny Weasley will bring far more shame to this family than a simple affair ever could."

"Draco, she will be my wife and I expect you to respect her as such."

Lucius knew Draco wasn't happy when he left, but he was an adult. Lucius was long past the point in his life that Draco's happiness was what mattered most to him. Lucius' thoughts on the matter were interrupted when Ginevra's head popped into his fireplace. "Lucius, Lucius!"

He came over to the fire. "Ginevra," he greeted. "What is it, my love?"

"Can I come through?"

He smiled; a year ago this never would have happened. "Of course." A minute later, she arrived in his personal study.

As she cleaned the soot off of herself, she glanced around the room. His desk, which was dark mahogany, sat in front of a large paned window. Outside the window was a large oak tree. The walls of the room held many books and personal mementos. There were two black leather wing chairs in front of the desk, with the fireplace at one end of the room.. "This looks just like I pictured it would."

"Does that mean you like it?" he asked.

"It's very you, so of course I like it. Look, I'm sorry for barging in here, but I needed to talk to you."

"Ginevra, you are always welcome here."

She reached out and hugged him. "I'm glad. You remember I was having tea with Harry today?"

"Do you think I would forget my future wife was getting together with the man she once planned on marrying?"

"I guess not. Well, Harry figured things out, and he of course told my family. Now they all know. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case they might be... looking for a little payback."

He shook his head. "Do you really think I'm concerned about your five brothers and your father? I'm pretty sure I can handle myself."

"Of course you can. I just felt you should know that they know. It's only five if you count Harry in there because Charlie already knew. So I don't think you have to worry about a dragon swallowing you whole!" Her arms were still around him.

"How did he know?" Lucius mused.

"He is Oliver's lover. Oliver told him before the photos of the two of them came out, I guess."

Lucius chose not to comment on that, but instead stated, "I just finished talking to Draco about us."

"How did that go?"

"I don't think he's happy about it, but right now I couldn't care less." He began to nibble on her neck.

"Lucius, I have to be up for a five a.m. practice. I think I should head back to my flat."

"Stay, stay the night. You can Apparate just as easily from here in the morning."

She pulled away, shaking her head. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"Ginevra, the last time I checked, you are a witch! Head back to your place and grab what you need, we will have dinner here and then spend some time together before you need to get to sleep. I can then finish the things I need to take care of and later climb into bed and sleep with you in my arms."

She smiled at him. "That does sound heavenly."

"While you're gone I'll make arrangements for dinner."

When Ginny arrived back at her flat, she immediately heard knocking at the front door. When she opened it she found her mother on the other side. Molly looked worried. "Hi Mum."

"The men are all fit to be tied," Mrs. Weasley said curtly.

"When they arrived I'm pretty sure they all wanted to hear that it was all some big joke or something."

Molly moved through the flat as if she owned it and ended up at Ginny's kitchen table. Ginny simply followed behind. "You weren't exactly diplomatic about telling them."

Ginny suddenly felt as if she was eight and was being told off for sneaking into the broom shed and going flying. "No, but I was honest."

"How long has this been going on?"

Ginny got up and began making tea. "It started at the end of my first season in Holyhead."

Molly looked as if she was thinking hard about this. "You really love him?"

"Yes."

"And you believe he loves you?"

Ginny was surprised by her mother's attitude. "I don't believe he loves me, I know he loves me."

Molly gave her a small smile. "I know that you're all too aware of the hard feelings between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Honey, I hope you're sure about what you're doing."

"I am. To be honest Mum, when this started I was still hurting and it was an act of lashing out at my whole family. Even if no one ever found out, I had this piece of information that I knew would hurt you all. I know it's not noble or in any way charitable, but at the time it worked for me."

Molly sat quiet for a moment as Ginny placed a creamer and sugar bowl on the table. "Remind me not to ever hurt you again. Ginny, your reasons were cold hearted, but you're my daughter and I love you, no matter what. I want you to be as happy in life as your father has made me. If you feel Lucius Malfoy can do that, then I wish you all the best."

"Mum, you're taking this better that I ever could have hoped. Why?"

"I spent too much time without you, and Percy, in my life. I never want to lose contact with any of my children again. Unlike you father's family, there aren't as many bad feelings between me and the Malfoy family."

There was another knock at the door. "Excuse me, Mum."

There stood Lucius. "I came to see if you needed help."

Ginny smiled at him. "Sorry. Mum showed up."

Molly appeared behind Ginny. "Ginny dear, invite Lucius in."

Ginny's eyes grew big, and she stepped out of the way. "Come in," she invited.

Lucius stepped inside. "Mrs. Weasley," he greeted cordially.

Once Ginny shut the door, Molly let it fly. "Lucius Malfoy, how dare you disrespect my daughter by sleeping with her while you were married! Taking advantage of an innocent child when she was emotionally distressed! I'm more than aware of the manners your mother raised you with and you should hang your head in shame--"

"Mrs. Weasley," Lucius interrupted, "I would like to point out to you that I was not the first to – take advantage of her. I believe that was Mr. Harry Potter. Secondly, I would like to point out the reason she was emotionally distressed was because her family seemed to feel that it was perfectly okay for her to wait around while that same Mr. Potter slept around." The tone he used was perfectly polite.

"If you think you can turn this around so that you come out looking squeaky clean you have another thing coming! You made my little girl look like a tramp, sleeping with a married man!"

"No one will ever call Ginevra a tramp! I will kill the person who does!" he suddenly roared.

Ginny would have gotten in the middle of things had this been happening between her father or one of her brothers and Lucius, but she never saw anyone deal with her mother like this.

Lucius' cool demeanor returned. "Let me assure you Mrs. Weasley, I love your daughter and have done everything in my power to ensure that she knows it. I will never put her in any kind of danger."

"No, you already did that when she was a child!"

Ginny saw Lucius' jaw twitch. She knew this had become a sore spot for him. "I assure you, had I realized just what she would come to mean to me, I never would have done that."

"Let me make this clear; I killed once to protect Ginny and I will do it again if she is ever hurt!"

"Then I would say heaven help the person who ever tries to hurt her because they will have both of us to deal with!" Lucius responded.

Molly's face softened. "Then we understand each other." She turned to her daughter. "Ginny, I need to get back to the Burrow. Floo me tomorrow." Molly then left.

As the door closed behind her, Ginny was in a state of shock. Lucius looked at her for a long moment as she stood in silence. Finally blinking, she said, "Did that just happen?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Mum! I was sure the second she started we would be here for hours. It was over so quick, and you hardly lost your temper."

Lucius closed the gap between them, snaking his arms around her. "There's no point in arguing the facts when she and I both have the same points and concerns; those being you and your well being. Now go get your things."

That night as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Lucius asked, "Have you given any thought to what type of wedding you want?"

"Doesn't every woman? What I would really love is something very small and quiet; maybe on some cliff overlooking a beach. Just you and me and the official."

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to wanting the world to know about us?"

She raised herself up to look into his eyes. "There's a difference between wanting the world to know about us and our personal, private moments. And what's more personal than the day we promise ourselves to each other?"

"Ginevra, I never realized you were such a romantic!"

She laughed and retorted, "I'm a woman of many things. But I do love you."

"I'm so lucky to have you. And of course, I love you," he replied.


	3. Dad And A Wedding

**Wife **

**Chapter Three**

On Sunday Ginny stood in her apartment getting ready to head to the Burrow. She knew this wasn't going to be the most enjoyable time she ever had there, but she was happy in the knowledge that once it was over she could head over to Malfoy Manor and spend the evening with Lucius. She hoped that her mother had not become more upset the longer she thought about things. And her father? Well, Ginny did always love being daddy's little girl. She knew he must be hurting, but she was happy and she hoped he could understand that.

She knew by now Ron would be at the point where he wouldn't even be speaking to her. George and Percy would be the wild cards in this. And Bill would be the most likely to simply accept it. After all, they all had a dislike for his wife for a long time. Harry and Hermione would be there too, and if nothing else, tonight would prove to be interesting at least. She grabbed her cloak and Apparated over to her family home. When she arrived, not everyone was there yet. Molly greeted her at the door. "Ginny, I think you need to go and speak to your father. He's been in quite a state since he saw you last."

"'Kay, Mum." Ginny replied, then made her way to the living room where her father sat alone on this cool spring day. "Dad?" His eyes glanced at her, but quickly looked away. "Daddy, please talk to me!"

"He tried to kill you."

Ginny nodded. "He did, but he never told me I should relax and wait for a man who was cheating on me."

"No, he made you his whore!" Arthur still wouldn't look at her.

"I knew he was married when we started things and we both were up front with what we wanted. And I must be more than a whore to him because he wants me to be his wife."

"Why? Why does he want you to marry him?" He finally looked at her.

"Because he loves me. Daddy, I understand how you must feel, but you once told us that love was all that mattered."

"Ginevra, he is a-"

"I of all people know what he is, but he and I were able to move past that. I'm not going to beg you to accept this. I told you the other day no one was going to change my mind and I meant it." She then turned to leave the room.

"Ginny, I love you."

She turned and looked back at her father. "I love you too, Daddy."

Ginny was lucky; Harry never showed up, and the rest of her family seemed to just be pretending the problem didn't exist.

Lucius began taking Ginevra out a lot. It felt good and healthy, if you can say that about a relationship where he's twenty-seven years older than her. Ginny was spending the few days off she had in England; today she had gone down to Diagon Alley to pick up a few books and personal needs. She had just come out of a shop to find Narcissa Black Malfoy blocking her way. She was dressed in a very expensive blue designer outfit and her hair and makeup were flawless.

"So, you're the little tramp that's warming Lucius' bed. He's lowered himself to little blood traitors."

"Excuse me." Ginny tried to walk past the woman.

Narcissa grabbed Ginny's arm. "A word of advice; don't get too comfortable at Malfoy Manor. You lack the brains and the skills to keep him. Trust me; it won't be long before he starts working late, then will come the odd night where he doesn't come home at all, claiming to have slept at the office. And at those times, he won't let you touch him before he showers. That's how you'll know." She flashed a warm smile. "Have a good day." Then she was gone.

That night Ginny was quiet over dinner; she was pondering Narcissa's words. Lucius finally looked up at her and waited until she noticed he had stopped speaking. "I'm sorry, Lucius. My my mind wandered off. What were you saying?"

"What's on your mind?"

She toyed with a green bean that was on her plate before answering, "I ran into Narcissa today."

He sighed heavily. "Ginevra, I want to remind you that she is very bitter about the divorce."

She gave a sad smile. "I know, but Lucius, I want the truth. How long has it been since you and she were – um, together?"

He raised an eyebrow and wondered what Narcissa said to Ginny. "I told you a long time ago; the last time I was intimate with her was before you were born." He returned to looking at his meal.

"Are you honestly going to tell me that for the last year you were never with someone, not even once?" she asked.

Lucius put his fork down. "I'm not going to insult your intelligence by telling you that I haven't, but Ginevra, it was nothing more than sex. The whole time I was thinking of you."

"Who?" she said.

"No one you know. But we're together again, so you needn't worry." After a pause he continued, "We need to have a marriage contract written up. Do you have a lawyer of your own?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, but it doesn't matter. Lucius, I know you, and the fact of the matter is that if at some point you want out, it wouldn't matter who my lawyer was. What Lucius Malfoy wants, he gets, no matter what."

He smiled smugly. "You don't feel you need to protect yourself in the event things don't work out?"

"Lucius, you avoided Azkaban not once, but twice. You got out of your marriage to Narcissa. Everyone knows how well protected your business interests are. I see little point to paying a lawyer to look out for my interests when you always get what you want."

"Ginevra, are you upset with me?" he concluded.

She looked at him for a long moment before replying, "No, I think my run-in with Narcissa affected me more than I care to admit."

"That's understandable; she can be very catty. However, you must realize that her issues are with me, not you."

When Lucius had their marriage contract drawn up, he made certain that no matter what; Ginevra would be taken care of. Not that he had any plans of ending their marriage. She was beautiful,young, and he knew the fact that he was with her pissed of two of the men he most despised in the whole world. There was also the fact that he did love her.

Their wedding took place after Ginny finished her season with the Irish National team. Lucius had found the perfect place for the wedding. It was exactly like Ginny said she wanted; on a cliff overlooking a beach and the ocean. It was herself, Lucius, the official, Oliver, and Charlie. Lucius felt it was important to have the ceremonial vows read instead of writing their own vows. He believed there was some magic to the way the traditional vows were meant to be said.

Ginny had worn a sun dress style wedding gown that had a little bit of a train. Her hair was loosely pulled back with pieces that she left out on purpose. The light breeze gently played with them. After the ceremony, everyone left but Ginny and Lucius. They remained on the island, and their honeymoon was something every woman dreams of.

When they returned to the real world and word of the wedding got out, there was quite a reaction to the news that Lucius, who had only been divorced for three months, had remarried a woman so many years younger, and a Weasley yet! Of course, there was speculation that they had been together before the divorce. Lucius claimed that while they had been friends, things remained platonic until after his divorce was granted. He didn't want anyone saying anything bad about her. Draco had moved out of the Manor as soon as Lucius married Ginny, claiming seeing his father with a blood traitor every day sickened him.

Their first year of marriage was wonderful. Shortly after their first anniversary, Ginny came to Lucius. She grinned at him. "Can we talk about something?"

They were in his study. He came out from behind his desk and led her to the sofa that was in the room. "What is it, my love?"

"Lucius, this last year has been wonderful, and I love you with all my heart. I was hoping that it would be alright with you if we started working on a family of our own."

"Are you sure you're ready? It's a big change in one's life."

She looked into his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then, I think you should make an appointment with a healer just to make sure that you're healthy. Once you're given the all clear, we'll start. After all, we want the best for our child."

"I'll call in the morning. Do you think we could use some extra practice, though?"

He smirked. "Well, one should always be in top form."

Three days later, Ginny was given the all clear from her healer and they started working on their family.

**A/N I know this story seems a little slow,But I need some time to build for my plot. The plot will begin to take shape in the next chapter! Please leave me a review.**


	4. Watching and Waiting

**Wife**

**Chapter Four**

**Watching and Waiting**

**A/N I know that I have not posted since May of last year. However I thought I was going to have the chance for a first hand account of some of the stuff Ginny will be going through in the next few chapters. However I was wrong. So I had to go back to this chapter and rewrite what I had, but never posted. And while the story will still be the same, I will be more vague than I had first planned. Anyway, you might want to go back and read the first three chapters to refresh your memory of the story!**

It had been three months of trying to get pregnant and as Ginny rinsed out her bloody panties, she wept. Her period arrived again this morning. She was already hating this cycle: get your period, wait the right number of days, then make love to Lucius, and then wait for two more weeks. On one hand, she would look forward to the day her period was due, hoping it wouldn't come, yet on the other, she would dread the day because of what it meant if there was blood. Then the cycle would start all over again.

That night after dinner, Ginny looked at Lucius knowing she had to tell him. She felt like a complete failure. "Lucius, I got my period again," she said meekly.

He looked up at his wife. One part of him was disappointed, the other part was pleased, for it meant one more month of just the two of them. Yes, he wanted another child, but he also enjoyed this time alone with his wife. He was never good at sharing. "Your time will come when it's right."

"I know, but I was really hopeful this time."

One week later, Ginny was having lunch with Luna Lovegood; the two women had remained close after Hogwarts. "I'm still not pregnant," Ginny related after they sat down.

"Well Ginny, it's only been a few months," came Luna's optimistic reply.

"But Luna, I'm a Weasley! I should have gotten pregnant just by Lucius looking at me," Ginny sadly responded.

"Well, if you're worried, maybe it's time to see a healer. They can do things to help."

That night, when Ginny was at home, she received a Floo call from Lucius. "Ginevra, I want to stay late to finish up with a few issues that have come up."

Ginny smiled into the fireplace. "Thanks for letting me know what's going on."

"Not a problem, my dear. If you need anything, feel free to Floo me here at the office."

Ginny woke up a few weeks later and remembered her period was due today. She already knew that it had yet to arrive; it was only ever a day or two late at most. As day one passed with nothing, Ginny tried not to get her hopes up. On the second morning without any blood, she began to wonder if it was too early to try that test that was sitting under the sink in the bathroom. She told herself she would wait a few more days before testing, but as two days turned to three, she could no longer stand it and finally took the test. She stood watching it, waiting for the results. When it came up negative, she believed that she had just done the test too soon. On night seven, Ginny woke up and knew her monthly friend had arrived. She quickly rose from bed and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. By the time she closed the door, she was sobbing; crying for a child that never existed. She had already been looking so forward to this baby! And now there was nothing. She allowed herself to get her hopes up for nothing! The test had been right. Why didn't she just believe it?

After ten minutes in the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door, followed by, "Ginevra? Are you okay in there?" Instead of words, only a sob escaped. Lucius then opened the door to find this wife sitting on the toilet, sobbing. As he took in the scene in front of him, the red blood in her underwear explained it all. "Ginevra, it just wasn't meant to be this time." He knelt down in front of her and pulled her close. "It will happen, and when it does, the baby will be the luckiest baby ever to have you for a mother. And all of this will just make you love our child that much more." Instead of his words helping, they only seemed to make it worse; she just cried harder. He held her for a long time, feeling bad himself. Had he just left Narcissa earlier, then Ginevra would have never lost the other baby and they wouldn't be going through this now.

After his legs began to fall asleep, he spoke again. "Let's get you cleaned up." He rose from in front of her, stepped towards the shower, and turned it on. After adjusting the temperature, he stepped back to her and got her to stand up. He then removed the night shirt she wore and his own boxers, then led her into the shower. They remained under the water for an hour before she finally stopped crying.

The next morning at breakfast, neither spoke of the night before. As Lucius rose from the table, he said, "I won't be home till very late tonight. You shouldn't wait up for me."

Ginny smiled at him. "Is that deal you're working on causing you a lot of headaches?"

He was pleased Ginevra took an interest in his business. "Yes, however it's nothing I can't handle."

Over a month later, Ginny was at the Burrow for the monthly Sunday brunch. Lucius never came to these; he usually spent this time with Draco. Ginny was the first to arrive this time. She was helping Molly with things in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived shortly after. "Harry and Ron, it's such a lovely day. Would you two mind setting up the tables outside for me? And Hermione, once they're done, could you set the table?" Hermione was a skilled witch, but she was a total disaster in the kitchen and was always given the job of setting the table.

"Sure, she sleeps now!" Fleur could be heard commenting as she, Bill, Victorie, and four month old Dominique entered the house.

"Did she fall asleep on the way over?" Molly asked.

"Yes! I swear, dat baby is de only person in de world 'oo can fall asleep when Apparating! But she should sleep now; she was up crying all night!" Fleur said, exasperated. "Bill, take 'er upstairs. I would radder she sleep in de morning dan later today. 'Opefully, she will sleep tonight."

"Oh, the joys of being a mother!" Molly smiled.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I'm just really cranky, I tink I got about one 'our of sleep last night."

Ginny had followed Bill upstairs and watched him. As he tried to lay the baby down, she began to fuss. "Shh, my little angel," Bill whispered, but the baby didn't stop.

"Bill, let me," Ginny offered, whispering.

"No Ginny, she's my problem." His words killed Ginny. This was a baby! The most precious gift in the world!

"Really Bill, I don't mind."

Bill shook his head. "You know, they're not as much fun as they seem. You're lucky you don't have one yet." He wasn't being insensitive; Ginny hadn't told her family that she and Lucius were trying to get pregnant.

As the baby became more upset, Ginny softly ordered, "Go visit with the family. I will see if I can get her to sleep."

Bill shrugged his shoulders and said, "If you're sure."

Ginny moved closer to the crib that was set up at the Burrow and scooped up the baby. She then heard the door close behind Bill. "Come here, Dominique. Auntie Ginny has you now." Ginny's face was as wet as the baby's. She sat in the rocking chair that was in the room and sang a low, soft lullaby. As she held the tiny baby, who soon fell back asleep, she began to think that the little one's problem was that Fleur had been overly anxious to put her down when she only wanted to be held.

Over an hour later, Oliver poked his head into the room. "There's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" he whispered. He and Charlie took advantage of the family finding out about Ginny and Lucius to come out. The two now were regular visitors at the Manor as well. "Molly asked me to come up and find you."

"Just let me lay her down." Ginny moved towards the crib and laid the baby down. Then she and Oliver stepped out of the room.

"You want to talk about it?" Oliver and Charlie were the only family that knew.

"You should have heard both Bill and Fleur earlier."

"Oh, sweetie," he cooed, shaking his head. "Don't let it upset you. I know it's hard."

"Has Lucius attended a lot of games lately?"

"A few. You know, you should join him sometimes; the girls would love to see you."

"Maybe I will. Let's head down."

"Ginny, there's something I wanted to tell you. We're adopting a little girl from Sri Lanka! It's still going to take a few months, but we received her picture." He pulled out a non-moving photo of an adorable native toddler. "Both her parents were killed in the war there. Muggle aid workers found her sleeping next to her dead mother."

"Oh God."

"Yeah, I know. It is believed that she has magical potential, but we don't want to tell everyone until right before we go and get her."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Ginny stated, grinning a little too strongly.

Ron came part way up the stairs. "You know some of us want to eat today!"

Later, once almost everyone had finished eating, Percy stood up. "Everyone, if I could have your attention!"

"Percy, I told you before; I don't care about standard cauldron thickness," George called out, which earned him a disapproving frown from Percy, but laughter from many others.

"Audrey and I have an announcement. We hadn't planned on this and we wanted to wait at least three more years, but... Audrey is expecting our first child!"

The table erupted in congratulations. As Percy was talking, however, Oliver reached under the table and took hold of Ginny's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Hours later, Ginny arrived home and headed straight to her room. As she entered she could hear the shower running, but she really didn't care if Lucius was home; she was too upset. Ginny threw herself down on the bed; she was so angry and distraught. _Why did Percy and Audrey get to be pregnant without even trying? It's not fair! And Fleur! Her child only wanted to be held longer! If I had a baby who only wanted to be held longer, I would willingly do so, s_he thought to herself. After Ginny had laid Dominique down, the baby slept for three hours.

Lucius stepped out of the bathroom and saw his wife laying on their bed in tears. It did sadden him; until this baby business started, he had never seen her cry. She was always so strong! He knew that her period had started last week, so that wasn't the problem. He moved across the room and sat on the bed next to her. "Ginevra, what's wrong?" She moved towards him and into his arms where she continued to sob. After ten more minutes, he again spoke, "You're beginning to really worry me. What is wrong?"

"Fleur was complaining about Dominique being up all night, and Audrey is pregnant and they don't even want a baby right now!" she choked out between sobs.

He held her for a long time, unable to find words to comfort her. When he finally spoke he wished he hadn't. "Perhaps you need to relax about this."

She looked up at him and her eyes grew cold. She then pulled away from him. "Yes, no need for you to be worried. You already have your heir! This is just something you've been doing to keep your plaything happy!" she said angrily, then got up, turned on her heel, and headed toward the doorway.

"Ginevra!" He rose from his place and took her arm, which she jerked away as she continued out of the room. He followed her. "Ginevra, you know that's not how I feel!" He knew because of how their relationship began that she would have issues with his reasons for being with her. "What do you want me to do?"

She had reached a door to a guest room, and then turned to face him. "How about having some emotions about this? Show some goddamn feelings!" She then opened the door to the room and slipped inside, locking it before he could react.

He stared at the door, unsure of what to do. He could hear her crying in there, and it did break his heart that she was hurting and he couldn't fix it immediately. After trying to open the door and finding she placed the right charms on it to keep him out, he rested his hands on the sides of the door jamb and spoke loudly enough for her to hear him. "Ginevra, this does bother me. Do you think I enjoy seeing you upset? Don't you know that every time I see you crying about this, my heart breaks for you? But no matter what, I cannot change nature! We're doing everything we can, and we have to accept that you will get pregnant when you're meant to!" He paused for a moment. "Ginevra, you know that you were never just a plaything for me, don't you?"

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Tests And Time

**Wife**

**Chapter Five**

**Tests and Time**

Lucius was beginning to feel that the fact Ginevra wasn't getting pregnant was placing a strain on their marriage. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was starting to wonder if her not getting pregnant was in some way penance for the choices he made in his life. Out of a misguided sense of guilt he started to spend more time at Malfoy Holdings. He hated seeing Ginevra upset, and hated even more how that made him feel. Many nights he didn't return to the Manor until he knew she would be asleep, then when he did return he would change and crawl into bed next to her and hold her close. Logically he knew that she needed him to be there for her, but it killed him to see her hurting. It was just easier to stay away.

Ginny kept on hoping; however, once she got her period for the sixth time since they started trying, she finally admitted it was time to head back to her healer's. The morning of her appointment, she met Lucius at the breakfast table. "You look ready to head out today," he commented.

"Yes, I have an appointment at the healer's today to see if there's anything that might help me get pregnant."

He nodded, not knowing what to say. Really, as a man, he was doing everything he could to help his wife get pregnant. "What else is on the agenda for your day?"

"Well, I have a meeting with the rest of the board for building the new children's wing at St. Mungo's. I know how you feel about it, but just because it's a Muggle concept doesn't mean it doesn't have merit. I mean, it does make sense to have a team of healers who specialize in treating children in a child friendly environment."

"I suppose."

She laughed at him. "You never had to spend any time in the hospital as a child did you?"

"No. If I was sick, Father simply paid to have a nurse here at the Manor, and the healer came everyday to check on me."

"Well, not everyone can afford that luxury. And even you have to admit that some nurses are better at dealing with children than others. It's not just about building the building, it's about having the right people there, too. Will you be home for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"No, I was planning on heading to the game tonight. We have a new keeper and I wanted to see how she plays," Lucius explained, and Ginny nodded.

"Alright. Well I need to head out."

Once Ginny arrived at the healer's and had reported to the nurse that she was there, she took her seat in the waiting room. There were two other women in different stages of pregnancy already sitting there, talking about baby names. After twenty minutes and three more patients arriving, the nurse came out from behind her desk. "Ladies, Healer Forster just Floo'd; he's about to deliver a baby, then he should be in soon after. Sorry for the delay."

Ginny sat there for twenty more minutes, having to listen to women talk about babies. She just kept telling herself that soon she would be the one with child. By the time Ginny was called in, she thought she was going to scream.

When her healer entered the room, he smiled warmly at her and asked, "Mrs. Malfoy, to what do I owe this honor to?"

"Well, Lucius and I have been trying to get pregnant for six months now and I'm still not pregnant."

The healer looked over Ginny's file. "And your periods are regular?"

"For the most part, yes; however, there was one month where I was a week late."

He nodded. "That could have been stress. You're young though, and you shouldn't have a problem getting pregnant. I'm going to give you a potion that should help. I'll give you enough for three months and it should do the trick. If it doesn't, come back here and we'll examine things further."

When Ginny left the office, she was full of hope, but she still had two weeks before she could try again. She told herself to just keep busy and the time would pass quickly enough.

In order to keep herself busy, Ginny spent more time with her friends. On this evening, she was having dinner out with Hermione and Luna. Lucius was once more working late at the office. As the girls were leaving the restaurant to head to a Muggle movie, Ginny caught sight of Narcissa. The second she saw the woman, she remembered the words the last time the two women had spoken.

When Ginny arrived home that evening, she found Lucius wasn't home from the office yet. Narcissa's words from months earlier rang in her ears. She headed up to their room and began to think. She didn't understand why she was still here; when Harry cheated, she took off right away! Did this mean that she really loved Lucius, and that having him even some of the time was better than not having him at all?

She tried to tell herself that Lucius was just very busy with work. Draco had distanced himself since Lucius had married Ginny, so Lucius had more on his plate at work. And the last thing he needed was a wife who was all clingy.

The following week at brunch at the Burrow, Ginny sat next to Fleur and across from Audrey. "Ginny, you're so lucky to have not gone through this yet! I'm always tired and all I can eat is chips. Greasy chips at that, but don't even think about showing me anything else greasy or I'll be sick again!"

"Audrey, eet will get better soon. In no time, you'll trade being sick all de time for losing your figure, and your sex drive will go tru de roof! And you'll be beat up from de inside. Den you'll 'ave to get Percy to tie your shoes because you can't even point your wand at dem," Fleur offered.

Ginny was quickly getting to the point where she hated coming to these brunches! She stayed as long as she had to, then quickly left, only to return to an empty Manor. Lucius had left word that he was heading to the office for the rest of the day. As the dinner hour came to an end, Ginny decided to Floo the office to ask if she could bring Lucius some supper. However, there was no answer on the Floo.

She knew why there was no answer; claiming to work was a good cover for being with one's mistress. She knew that he had made the same claim to spend time with her before. However, this hurt far more than anything had when she was the other woman!

As Ginny walked through the halls, she passed the picture of her and Lucius on their wedding day. Looking carefully at it, she thought back to that day and remembered how happy she had been. She had believed him when he told her she was the only woman for him. She was a fool to think that Lucius Malfoy would remain faithful to her! She was totally aware that he was the type to cheat, and now she was living the hell she had put Narcissa through. It served her right! Didn't someone once say, 'payback was a bitch?' When Ginny finally reached her room, she laid down on the bed and pulled Lucius' pillow to her body. She wondered why she was staying. Was she okay with only having him some of the time?

Or had she become so used to sharing him that it was just second nature to her now?

She began to cry; she was mad at herself for being so weak that she couldn't bring herself to leave him.

When Lucius arrived home, he could tell Ginny had cried herself to sleep. She was curled up on their bed in a fetal position with one of his pillows held tight to her chest. He knew today would have left her upset for it seemed every time she returned home from time with her family she was upset. Charlie had told Lucius recently that no, her family was no longer giving her a hard time about having married him, so he knew it was most likely dealing with her sisters-in law and their children, or their complaints about pregnancy.

However, he knew he was doing everything in his power to help her get pregnant. There really was nothing more he could do to help her there. He did wish that maybe she would stop going to the Sunday brunches and save herself from this upset, at least until she was expecting.

Once Lucius undressed, he climbed into bed and pulled Ginny close to him. He held her in his arms, and she let out a sob in her sleep. "Shh, it's going to be fine. I'm here now," he whispered to her.

The next morning, Ginny woke feeling Lucius' arms around her. She looked down and saw his wedding ring on his finger. That was when she decided he was still her husband and she would fight for him! She was not just going to walk away and let whatever tart he was fucking have him! No, if he wanted her gone, he would have to tell her to leave.

He claimed to want to have a child with her, and she would have his child; after all, he spent twenty years with Narcissa because they had a child together. And he had told her he never loved his first wife, but he left Narcissa because he claimed to love Ginny. So, hopefully, a baby could make him leave whoever he was seeing. The baby would bring them closer!

When Ginny ran out of the potion her healer had given her, she was still not pregnant. Once more, she returned to the healer's office.

"You're still not expecting, Ginny?" the healer asked. "Well, I want to do some tests then, to make sure everything is fine."

This filled Ginny with new hope. "All right, let's get started," she replied excitedly.

"Ginny, I have to do these tests at the right time in your cycle, so we will wait until your next period starts. That day you will Floo the office and we will try to set up the first test. However, you have to keep in mind that we might have to wait for both your cycle and my schedule to work out. It might take some time. You will have to be patient."

After having sat in the waiting room for over an hour and a half, Ginny was not in the best frame of mind. "Would you please look at my file and tell me what my name is?"

The healer was a little surprised by this request, but did as asked. "Ginevra Malfoy."

"Yes, Malfoy," she stressed.

The healer then understood. "Ginny, I understand you feel that you should be my top priority; however I do have a life outside of this office and I also have other patients. I have to treat each one the same. I think you would be upset if my treatment of you was put on hold so I could treat someone else."

Ginny left the office feeling more frustrated than when she arrived. She didn't want to head back to the Manor to sit alone until bedtime, so she chose to take a walk in a park in London. After wandering for quite some time, Ginny sat down on a bench to do some Muggle watching. As it was the lunch hour, there were many people wandering through the park. There were businessmen rushing about, talking into their cellphones, trying to sound important. There was a group of ladies, Ginny guessed, who worked in some office, gossiping. And then a pregnant woman passed by with another woman who was probably her mother. There was nothing special about the pregnant woman, but all Ginny could think was that she was a bitch! She hated the woman on sight!

A small part of Ginny wondered if she was becoming mentally unbalanced. No, she was sure once she got pregnant, things would look differently!

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but as I've said before, I would never abandon a story! Some things just take some time. Leave me a review of this chapter if you are still following the story; otherwise I may put it on the back burner again while I work on other stories.**


	6. A Possible Solution

**A/N -It's been forever and I know your in shock, maybe you need to go back and review the last chapter.**

**Wife**

**Chapter Six**

**A Possible Solution**

Ginny was sure she had undergone every test that healers had ever come up with. Finally, today they would get the test results. Lucius was coming with her to a healer's appointment for the first time. She was full of hope that the healer would have something that would help!

Sitting in the waiting room was the usual torture for her. Lucius, however, was totally unfazed by it. Ginny hadn't told him how much she hated coming to this office. To do so would be admitting weakness, something she knew he hated. Once they were led into the healer's office and not the examining room, the Malfoys sat quietly. While there were no posters explaining the stages of labor, like in the exam room, on a shelf behind the healer's desk there were moving models showcasing the different stages of fetal development. Finally, the door opened and Ginny's healer entered the room.

She smiled at Lucius and offered her hand to shake his. "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for coming today."

Lucius only nodded.

The healer took her seat behind the desk and opened the file with Ginny's name on it. "Mrs. Malfoy, the results of all of your tests are back." She paused and looked at Lucius. "I trust your wife has kept you up to date on things?"

"Of course," Lucius replied coolly.

The healer gave a small smile, then turned her attention to the file again. "Mrs. Malfoy, after reviewing the test results, it's clear that you will never be able to get pregnant. I'm sorry."

"She was pregnant before!" Lucius cut in. "Did the loss of that baby cause more problems?"

The healer shook her head. "Your previous pregnancy was a one in a billion happening. You see, your fallopian tubes are so damaged that the chance of an egg making it to your womb is... well, there's no point to calculating the odds, they're that low."

"How were they damaged?" Ginny asked.

"Well, had it been from an accident or even illness, we could repair the damage. However, from this type and degree of damage, I would say, based on that and on the amount of eggs your body has, that at the onset of puberty you came into contact with some magic so dark I have never seen anything like it."

Ginny slowly began to rise from her chair, her eyes locked with Lucius'. She could feel the tears burning her eyes. Before anyone could speak, she bolted from the room.

The healer looked at Lucius. "There are many children in this world in need of a loving home. You and Ginny should talk about your options."

Ginny arrived at the Burrow, where she found both her mother and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table.

Molly took one look at Ginny and exclaimed, "Dear, what in tarnation is wrong?" She rose and enveloped her girl in her arms as the younger witch broke down totally. Molly, without knowing the problem, soothed Ginny. "Hermione, put on another pot for tea. Ginny, did Lucius do something to you?"

Ginny's sobs became harder.

Molly smiled at her only daughter. "Gin, I can't do anything if I don't understand what's wrong." Hermione handed Molly a cup of tea that was exactly how Ginny liked. "Take a deep breath and then have a sip of tea."

Five minutes later, Ginny calmed down enough to speak. "I've lost all hope of ever getting Lucius back!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He's seeing someone behind my back." Neither woman knew what to say. They both knew Ginny had been the other woman before, and she knew her husband was capable of this.

"How do you know?" Molly asked.

"He works late. I've called the office and he isn't there. I can't blame him; it's not like I'm a real woman! Of course he wants someone else!" Ginny sobbed.

"What do you mean, 'you're not a real woman?'" Molly questioned.

"We've been trying for two years now, and today we just found out that there are better odds of pigs flying than me getting pregnant!"

"What?" Molly said.

"Why?" Hermione said st the same time.

"I don't really understand it, but my time with Tom damaged me. There's virtually no chance of me getting pregnant." Things now made more sense to Molly.

"Ginny, there are other ways to have a child. Look at Charlie and Oliver," she stated.

"Mum, we're talking about Lucius Malfoy! He would never take the risk of having a non-Pure blood bear the Malfoy name."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "How do you know he's seeing someone else?" she asked her friend.

"I was the other woman; I know what he does."

"Have you both talked about this?" Molly asked.

"No! What's the point? Lucius does, and gets, exactly what he wants, every time. I hoped that if we had a baby, he would return to me."

"Slow down, Ginny! How do you know you can't have a child?" Molly asked next.

"I left Lucius at my healer's; they have been running tests on me for a while now."

It took Lucius forty five minutes to track down his wife, leaving him feeling like a fool for not realizing she would head to her mother's Once he arrived at the Burrow, he tentatively knocked on the back door; the front door looked like it hadn't been opened in years. He heard from the other side of the door, "Come in." Lucius slowly opened the kitchen door to see his wife still red-faced and tear-stained, sitting between her mother and the Mudblood Granger, er ,Weasley now.

Ginny looked up at him for a second. "I can't. Not now, Lucius."

Molly got up from the table and walked over to the door. "Lucius, come and talk to me for a bit." She led him into the yard. "You know all of my children. I have always known what they would become. Bill was always trying to figure out how magic worked, so curse-breaking is perfect for him. Charlie was in love with dragons almost before he was out of the womb. Percy always loved being in charge and loved rules, so the Ministry was a perfect fit for him. Fred and George were playing jokes on anyone and everyone; I never believed they could make it into a career. Ron, well, I think you're all too aware of whatever Harry became, Ron would be too. And Ginny, my sweet little girl! She had two loves: Quidditch and babies. I knew she would be a great mother. She's hurting right now because she believes being a mother will never happen for her. She doesn't think that you would ever be willing to adopt a child because of your beliefs. And she also thinks you're having an affair. She's convinced that she's about to lose you. Is she?"

Lucius looked at the woman in front of him. "She is the only woman for me."

Molly smiled. "Then let her know that."

"Molly, Ginny is asking for you," Hermione's voice came from behind them. Molly turned back to the house and headed in. "Mr. Malfoy, I know you don't like me, but may I have a word with you?" He simply stared at her. His wife was beyond upset and he needed to be with her, not speaking to the Mud- Muggle born! "Do you really love her?" she continued.

"Yes," he spat.

"Ginny told us she doesn't believe that you would ever be willing to adopt. I think she's right. You would never allow anyone who wasn't Pure blood to have the Malfoy name, but what if I told you that there was a chance to give Ginny what she wants. A child, your child, of her own body."

"Did she not tell you what the healer said?" he asked in a condescending manner.

"The wizard healer? Yes, she told me about that. To my way of thinking, if you love her, really love her, you might be willing to set aside your beliefs to give her what she most wants. You see, my aunt is a Muggle doctor who specializes in infertility. What could it hurt to go and see if maybe, just maybe, there is something the Muggle world can do that the wizarding world can't? It would also show the rest of Ginny's family that you do love her and would be willing to even try something Muggle for her. I'm not saying that they can do something, but there's a chance."

"I need to speak to Ginevra."

At that moment, the back door opened and Ginny stepped out. "Hermione, would you mind excusing us?" Hermione nodded and headed in. "Lucius, we need to talk."

"Yes we do."

"I know what has been going on. I know you're seeing someone else." She was calm; there was no anger in her voice, which told Lucius she had come to terms with her belief.

"No, I'm not."

"Lucius, come on! I was 'the other woman!' I know the pattern; the late nights at the office, the many trips you've taken out of town with the Harpies. I hoped that if I got pregnant it might bring you back to me, but now-"

Lucius grabbed a hold of her; she had never seen his eyes look so stormy. "I'm not seeing anyone! Yes, I have been away nights and it was out of guilt, but not because I have been unfaithful! I haven't been around because I felt that the fact you weren't getting pregnant was because of me and my past. And I was right." He had tears building in his eyes. "Ginevra, I did this to you! This happened because of me. And it kills me that you're unhappy because of me! I would be willing to do anything to take it back. The Muggle born suggested something to me; did she say anything to you?"

"No."

"She had an idea, and I think you should hear it. If you want to do like she suggested to me, I would be willing to do it. I only want to see you happy."

Ginny was almost shocked! Lucius willing to do something a Muggle born suggested? "Lucius, please! I would rather know and be hurt by the truth, so if you are seeing someone, just tell me!" she pleaded.

"Ginevra, you are almost 30 years younger than me, and with us trying to get pregnant, even if I wanted someone other than my little firecracker, I wouldn't have the energy. But for the record, yes in the past before you, I had affairs and plenty of them. That was because I wasn't in love with my wife. Now I am; there is no one else for me. Only you. But this is very unlike you."

Now she had tears building in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

He pulled her close to him. "Love, it's okay. We'll figure this out together. Do you want to hear what the Mud-... your sister-in-law said?"

"What did she say?"

"Something about her Aunt... I was worried about you and wasn't paying that close attention to her," he admitted. "Let's go in and she can explain it to both of us. I'll even listen this time."

Ginny's eyes grew big. Lucius was willing to listen to a Muggle born, too? She wondered if the temperature in hell had dropped. Instead, she commented, "You're willingly going to come in?"

When they stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow, Molly was surprised. "Lucius, can I offer you some tea?"

Lucius looked at Molly and then around the humble home. He wondered how she could have accepted this way of life. The Prewett family was nowhere near as well to do as the Malfoys, but they had held their own against the Black family. He politely replied, "Please." He then turned his attention to Hermione while at the same time pulling out a chair for Ginny to sit on. "Mrs. Weasley, could you please explain to Ginevra what you spoke to me about out in the yard?"

Hermione was taken aback by Lucius' politeness to her, but recovered well. "I suggested to Lucius that there was a chance that maybe there was something the Muggle world could do to help you have a child of your own with Lucius."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Molly asked in a suspicious manner.

"Well, my aunt is a Muggle doctor, the kind that helps couples who are having problems getting pregnant."

"Ginny can't go to a Muggle doctor! Knives and needles and thread; that's no way to treat the human body!" Molly reacted.

Hermione understood Molly's feelings. She had seen her parents react the same way about magical healing. She knew it was out of fear of the unknown. "Molly, I was treated by Muggle doctors for the first eleven years of my life. I'm fine, and there are millions of Muggles out there in the world who are fine, too."

"How would this work?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. My aunt knows about our world because she is family, so we don't have to worry about that. I'm sure she can explain it all. Let me go call her." Hermione rose from the table, took a small box from her bag, and walked outside.

"Lucius Malfoy, I can't believe you, of all people, are about to allow Ginevra to be used like a... Muggle healing... that's..." Molly sputtered.

"Mum, relax," Ginny said.

"Do you remember when you father let the healer attempt to use Muggle healing on him? I can't believe either one of you! Ginny, think about what you're willing to expose yourself to!"

Lucius looked at Molly; he was torn. Most of him agreed with Molly, but he had seen Ginny so upset, he was willing to try anything to fix his mistake. "Molly, what can it hurt to speak with this woman?"

Molly was fit to be tied!

"Lucius, are you sure?"

"Ginevra, I won't lie; I tend to lean towards your mother's line of thinking, but whether I like it or not, Muggles haven't killed themselves yet, as much as I wish they would." He muttered the last part.

Both Molly and Ginny held in their own laughter, earning Ginny a disapproving glare from her husband. "Let's see what she has to say. At this point, we're only talking to the Muggle," he reasoned.

**A/N # 2 Here's the bigger shock I have the next chapter written and waiting to be betaed. I'm excited to write even more. Please leave me a review!**


	7. The Doctor Is In

**Wife**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Doctor Is In**

A few minutes later, Hermione returned. "I just spoke to my aunt. She would like to see you and Ginny next week. Monday morning, seven AM, before her office opens."

The following Monday morning, Hermione led Ginny and Lucius to her aunt's office. Hermione was coming to interpret any confusing Muggle terms to the two Pure bloods. When they walked into the office a tall, thin woman stood a few feet from the doorway She wore a knee-length, black skirt with a pink blouse underneath a white coat. "Hermione, you look lovely as always," she greeted her niece.

"Aunt Beth, thank you," Hermione said as she hugged the other woman. "This is my sister-in-law, Ginny and her husband, Lucius Malfoy."

Aunt Beth offered her hand towards Ginny. "A pleasure to meet you."

Ginny shook the woman's hand. "Thank you for agreeing to see us."

Lucius only nodded. Hermione had warned her aunt that he was going to be a challenge.

"Well, let's go into my office and we can discuss things." She led the three to her office. "I have helped thousands of couples get pregnant and have babies. I'm the top infertility specialist in the country. Ginny, Hermione says you have been trying to get pregnant for some time now. How long exactly?"

"Close to two years now. My healer says that there is no chance of me ever getting pregnant."

The woman smiled as she sat down behind her desk. "Ginny, I will be the first to admit that I know nothing about your ways, but yes, two years is a long time." She noted Lucius was still standing. "Mr. Malfoy, please sit down." He finally took a seat, but looked less than thrilled to be there. "Now, I'm not going to tell you that you will get pregnant. Normally, I would have reviewed your medical file before you arrived here today. This is going to take some time. We're going to start pretty simple; we'll do an examination and then do a number of tests."

"My healer said that my fallopian tubes were damaged beyond repair," Ginny offered.

"Damaged by what?" Beth asked.

"Dark magic," Ginny replied.

The woman's eyebrows reached her hairline. "Okay, well, I know that I know nothing about that! I feel I should still run all my tests and do the examination. Maybe there's something we can do that your healers can't to fix the damage, but even if we can't fix the problem that doesn't mean all hope is lost. There's still a good chance you can carry a child."

"How?" Lucius asked.

"Well, that will depend on exactly what's wrong with Ginny's reproductive system. I could spend the next week explaining all the different procedures and processes that we might do, but the only one you really want to know about is what's going to work for you. So let's find out. Hermione, do you want to take Ginny to the next room and get her set for an examination?"

The two young women rose and stepped out of the room. Beth smiled at Lucius. "Mr Malfoy, just a few things I tell all husbands. Number one: I must remind you that nothing makes a woman feel less like a woman than not being able to get pregnant. A man can't begin to understand how it affects a woman.

I'm guessing she has begun, or will begin, to feel that you no longer find her attractive. Now more than ever she needs to know how you feel about her.

"Number two, this next while is going to be difficult. These tests are not a walk in the park, for some of them are painful. There is also how a woman feels about being naked in a room filled with other people. In the end, the process to get pregnant can make delivering the baby look like child's play. You and Ginny will have to discuss when she wants you with her and when she doesn't.

"Now otherwise, I want to thank you in advance for your understanding of my ignorance as to anything magical. But there is one final thing: this getting pregnant can be very costly. We're looking at tens of thousand of dollars."

"Money is not an issue," Lucius stated, sounding offended.

"All right, I just had to let you know. Now I'm going to examine your wife. Do you want to join us?"

"If she has to endure this, the least I can do is stand by her side so I can understand what she is talking about later."

Lucius and Beth entered the examination room to find Ginny in only her bra with a sheet draped over her lap. She and Hermione were chatting. "All right Ginny, did Hermione explain things to you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to start with something simple." Beth then gave Ginny a full physical.

"Well, so far everything looks great, so now we'll take a look inside. I just need you to lay back, bring your bum to the end of the table here, and place your feet in these stirrups." Ginny nodded and did as she was told. Hermione had covered anything that was different from a healer's examination.

"Excuse me?" Lucius questioned.

Beth held a straight face and calmly said, "Mr. Malfoy, I assure you this is completely normal. I need to see that things inside are in top shape and make sure there are no abnormalities. Ginny, can you open your legs a little more, please?"

Lucius muttered, "This whole thing is an abnormality."

As she began to check Ginny over, she talked to her directly to distract her a little. "The benefit to having a woman doctor is we're usually more gentle. I've removed the speculum and you're going to feel my fingers now."

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the look on Lucius' face.

"I've done a PAP smear, which I will send to the lab, but you're also going to have to go to the lab for blood work. Here is the part you might have a hard time with: I don't understand magic and have no way of knowing how potions and magic could affect the tests and procedures we're going to be trying. Therefore I have to ask you, in order to give this a fair chance to not do any magic and to not take any potions until we know if we can help you, and possibly longer."

"Aunt Beth?" Hermione said, worried that Lucius would up and curse her and her aunt at this suggestion!

"I understand what I'm asking; I may as well be asking any of my other patients to stop using their right arm. A potion, I would guess, is like any drug, but I have no idea how it could affect a test result. I don't have all the information about you, but I'm thinking already that there are a couple of things we might be able to do for you." She smiled at Ginny. "I'm guessing that magic is so ingrained into your life there are things you do that you never even think of as magic. Hermione, can you help them with the adjustments they will need to make? This could take months." She paused. "One more thing; Mr. Malfoy, while we're testing your wife, we may as well check you, too. We'll need a sample from you. I would say no magic or potions for one week beforehand."

"A sample?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Of your swimmers." She smiled and nodded. "I hear my staff arriving. Joyce will have all the lab forms at the front desk and we'll see you next month, once I have the first set of test results back. And thank you, Hermione, for your help with this." She nodded to the couple and her niece, then left the room.

"My swimmers?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes. You know, your ejaculate," Hermione translated.

"How would I give her a sample?"

Hermione turned red, but Ginny, raised with brothers, quickly put two and two together. "Like you did before you had a willing partner."

Lucius gave a quick nod, then realized all of what the doctor had said. "No magic for a week?" he exclaimed, horrified.

"Ginny is going to have to go much longer. It's a small price to pay to have a baby," Hermione said.

Later that afternoon back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius looked across the room at his wife. "Ginevra, are you sure about this?"

She looked up at him, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "I think it's too much," she replied.

"Ginevra, don't lie to me. I know how much you want a child." He paused, "I think you should call your sister-in-law and find out what is all required to live like a...Muggle! If I have to do this, let's get it right the first time and quickly, so it will be over sooner."

Ginny shook her head. "Lucius, this is too much. I know how you will hate this. I won't ask you to do this."

"I hate watching you hurt each time you get your period. I hate seeing the pain in your eyes every time you return from your Sunday brunches. I hate what this has done to us, more than anything. I want to make this sacrifice for us, to fix us. Besides, how hard could it be? You could start making it up to me though," he said as he came closer and started nibbling on her neck. "I want you, I want you badly!"

"Lucius! It's two in the afternoon! What's with you?"

Lucius would never admit it out loud, but the idea of another woman touching his wife left him feeling very excited.

**There's some more for you, So what do you think of poor Lucius first time in the muggle world and his reactions?**


	8. The Plan

**Wife**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Plan**

The next morning, Ginny had Hermione over for tea. "Ginny, I think that this house, with the spells protecting it, is a hazard. Any wizard home really could be. I also think there are so many magical things that you do in a day without even thinking about it could be trouble. Even the house elves cooking with magic could affect something. I believe the best way to not do magic is to live as a Muggle. Maybe you and Lucius should check into a short term rental...or maybe a hotel would be better. I'm guessing Lucius has never even cooked or cleaned for himself. At a hotel, a good one, there is room service and different maids to clean. And I would leave your wands here." She paused, "Ginny, is he really willing to do this?"

"I know what you think of him Hermione, but there is more to him than you would guess."

"He must hate that I'm helping you with this," Hermione surmised.

"I think what he'll really hate is you explaining things to us, like how to use the telephone. A Muggle born knowing something and teaching him? Please Hermione..."

"I know, so I'll be careful. I'll find away to not come off like I think I'm superior to him." Hermione took a seat next to Ginny. "Can I ask you something?" Ginny nodded. "I don't know how to ask and I'm very confused. I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you."

"Hermione, spill."

"I'm not saying this to upset you, but I have to talk to someone. Last week, when Ron was out of town on that case, Harry stopped by. Ginny, he- he made a pass at me."

Ginny remained calm. "What did you do?"

"Well he,- I told him to leave. The next morning he showed up again, saying that he was drunk and begging me not to tell Ron."

"You haven't told Ron, have you?" Ginny asked.

The normally very calm Hermione began crying. "Ginny, I love Ron with all my heart, but Harry has been my closest friend. And I know what that friendship means to Ron, too."

"What exactly did Harry say or do?" Ginny asked her friend.

Hermione looked scared to reply, but whispered, "He kissed me."

Ginny nodded. "Okay, what kind of kiss; a peck, or more?"

"More."

"I won't think anything less of you. How long did you kiss him back for?" Ginny asked.

Hermione remained quiet for a moment. "You remember what it's like when you first kiss someone; the excitement, the newness. Oh,I'm horrid- I enjoyed it."

"How long?"

"I didn't have a stop watch! But I stopped him when he tried to french kiss me."

"You're never going to let him do that again, are you?" Ginny questioned.

"No!"

"Don't tell Ron. As for Harry, let me deal with him."

"But what if Ron finds out?" Hermione looked genuinely horrified at the possibility.

"If he does, I will tell him that I told you not to tell. Once he's cooled down, I will make him understand why. Frankly, I don't know if Harry is a loser or just messed up. Hermione, think about this; my short time with Tom left me unable to have children, so you can't tell me Harry spent almost 17 years carrying a piece of Tom inside him and it didn't affect him in some way. It damn well better have, or I might have to bring Tom back just so I can kill him!"

"You don't hate me?"

"Hermione, I am disappointed in you a little, yes, but you kissed Harry Potter. So what? Come on, I hated you more for years because you were close to him while he never noticed me. Now I have a wonderful husband who spent yesterday evening shagging me senseless. I don't need to hate you. " She smirked, "My husband would never dream of touching you, so I have no reason to hate you."

"But I kissed him back!"

"Yes, and I've kissed Harry enough to know that the kiss lasted maximum ten seconds! I could just call Harry 'Minute Man!' He only knows how to get in, cum, and get out. And I can guarantee that he has never made a woman cum, unless she had been shagged by someone else seconds before. Your smart brain most likely never even had a chance to realize what was happening," Ginny said, grinning.

"He's that bad?"

"Well, my first time the pain never even had a chance to ease up. I was thankful, really."

"Ginny, I'm sorry," Hermione replied.

The next morning, Ginny headed over to Harry's office at the Ministry. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry smiled as he closed the door to his office and offered her a chair.

"I thought it was time we caught up. You know, without the family around."

Harry sat on the edge of his desk and smiled at her. "I'm glad you came by, Ginny. I miss you."

"That's always nice to hear, Harry."

"Gin, I'm sorry that I hurt you. " He reached out and touched her face. "You know, no one even came close to you."

"Not even Hermione?"

"Bloody hell! She told you!" His hands flew up as he slid off his desk, went around it, and slumped down in his chair.

"Harry James Potter, she's your friend, your best mate's wife! How could you do that to her? How could you do that to Ron?"

"It's not like that, Gin! I had too much to drink..."

"Harry, that's a reason to streak at a Quidditch match, not to up the moves on you best friend's wife!"

"Ginny, you don't understand..."

"Yes Harry, I'm sure there is some excuse; there always is. You know, Dumbledore didn't do you any service at school because you never had to take responsibility for your own actions. Well, now you have to. Look at what you put on the line; your friendships with Ron and Hermione, their marriage, and Hermione's relationship with the whole Weasley family. Merlin knows my family will never see you as the bad guy. I'm not going to tell anyone, but Harry, if I hear that you are cheating on someone or you cause someone else to cheat... well, I'm sure Lucius knows a few people who would happily take whatever piece of your body I chose to remove and make sure it is never found again." She then rose from her seat, pulled a book out of her bag, and handed it to Harry. "I was going to highlight sections that you should pay attention to, but I quickly realized the whole book would have to be highlighted." The book was titled, 'Is She Faking It, and How To Make Sure She Doesn't Need To.'

Ginny then headed to the bank to set up a Muggle credit card account so that she and Lucius could check into the hotel Hermione had booked them into. Ginny was doing her best to make this as easy as possible on her husband, but a part of her wondered how long it would take before he would be begging to curse a Muggle or three!

Ginny then met up with Hermione. "Kay, so I got the credit cards for me and Lucius. Now what?"

"Well, I think Lucius' slacks and shirts should be fine for him, but no hats or cloaks. However, your clothing will look really out of place at a Muggle hotel. We need to head into London and get you some clothing that will fit in. Remember Ginny, everything you do for the next while is going to have to be in the Muggle world. Are you up for some shopping?"

Hermione took Ginny to a few high end shops. Ginny needed not just Muggle clothing, but she needed to fit the part. Hermione knew being in a Muggle hotel would be hard enough on the couple, so she had booked them into the best; the Royal Suite at the Savoy Hotel in London. Ginny needed to look like she fit in there. Lucius was lucky in the fact that Muggle or magical, his tailored slacks and tops all said custom made of the best quality. However, women's fashions, magical and Muggle, were very different. If Ginny tried to make do with her tailored clothes, she would look very out of date.

Ginny was really easy to shop with, and she even bought a few Muggle things that were really for Lucius.

That evening, Lucius came home and was informed by one of the house elves that Ginny had retired to the bedroom. Lucius was instantly concerned, so he headed upstairs to check on her. When he entered their room, he found it bathed in soft candlelight along with the light of the fireplace, but his wife was nowhere to be found. "Ginevra?" he called out.

The door from the bathroom opened and his wife stepped out. Her hair was down, sitting in waves. She wore his black satin robe, but it wasn't tied shut. She sashayed towards him and he caught glimpses of black from under the robe. "How was your day?" she asked coyly.

He already wanted to see exactly what was under his robe. "The house elves said you had retired for the evening." His mouth was rather dry already.

"Yes, I think I have a fever." She then let his robe drop to the floor, which left her in a black corset, garters with thigh high silk stockings, and a G-string. The corset highlighted her hourglass figure that had never been this obvious before.

Being that what Ginny was wearing was Muggle, Lucius had never seen anything like it before."You most definitely look hot. No, you look like sin, a sin I want very badly."

"You like?" she asked.

He reached out and grabbed his wife. "I want you!" He began to try and figure out how to remove the outfit she was wearing. After a minute of frustration, he reached over for his wand.

"Don't you dare, Lucius Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The thing clearly has been charmed to not come off."

"No dear, no charm. I promise I will tell you how to remove it; however, for you impatience, you're going to have to wait! " She paused, "Why don't you call the house elves for supper?" She turned and bent over to pick his robe up off the floor.

"Food is not what I had in mind." Lucius now had a view of the back lacing of the corset and the beautiful globes of his wife's ass. "Now I see how to undo this." He moved forward and undid the bow of the lacing, however it didn't do anything to loosen the corset.

Ginny moved away from him, and as she reached back to retie the laces, she spoke, "Lucius, dinner first, then if you're good, I'll make tonight a night to remember."

As they ate dinner, Lucius couldn't take his eyes off the cleavage his wife's naughty garment created. "Is there a new designer you have found?"

"Why do you ask?" she coyly asked in return.

"I've never seen anything like what you're wearing before."

"Do you like it?"

"Like? Ginevra, I don't care the cost; I would want you to purchase that in every color. I'm thinking about only allowing you to wear them, once you're home for the day."

Ginny wiped her mouth with her napkin, rose from the table, and came over to Lucius. She indicated for him to turn his chair so it was facing her, then she dropped to her knees and slowly, while keeping her eyes locked on his, removed his manhood from his pants and began licking the head. Then she began teasing him by only licking with feather light licks all over his cock. She tried to make sure she kept eye contact as much as possible and allowed him the full view of her cleavage. She slowly licked her way down the underside of the shaft.

Lucius was loving the cock tease his wife was being. He couldn't help but moan as he enjoyed her attention. He may have been schooled in hiding his feelings, but the bedroom was the one place he found that was of no benefit. "Ginevra, please suck it."

She looked up at him and smiled, then returned to the head. She opened her mouth and took it in, but she held it with only her lips touching him for a few seconds. Before Lucius could push himself further into her mouth, she removed it and returned to licking it. She continued this for fifteen minutes, and once she finally took him in her mouth and started sucking, he shot his load in about ten seconds! She swallowed it all dutifully, then rose and sat on Lucius' lap.

"You really like this?"

"Yes," he managed to say.

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Good, because it makes me feel very sexy. I was scared you wouldn't like it."

"Ginevra, if you're going to do that each time you wear this, then you most definitely are getting more."

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Very much. I'm not stupid enough to question results like this."

"But Lucius, I got this at a Muggle shop today."

His eyebrows rose and he replied, "Well then, we may have to keep a few of them around."

Ginny playfully slapped Lucius' shoulder. "I saw this today and knew I wanted it. I was sure it could show you that living like a Muggle doesn't have to be total hell."

"It will be total hell if I can't get you out of this thing."

"Things are set for us to start living as Muggles on Monday. Can you do that?"

"Are you returning to the shop you bought this at?" he asked in return as he groped her chest.

"Lucius, it was rather expensive."

"How expensive?" he asked as his hand was working on undoing the back.

"Over 60 galleons," she whispered. Ginny was still rather reserved in her spending habits. Unknown to her, Lucius had contacted the clothing shops that she would go to and had them tell her things cost only half of the actual cost. He knew that he himself in the past had had an effect on how she viewed money.

"Well, my wife, then don't think of it as something you're buying for yourself, but something... Never mind, I will go with you to this shop. Let's see what else they have."

"Lucius! You in a Muggle shop?"

"Ginevra, I have to spend a whole week not doing magic, and even though I would love to spend the whole time shagging you, that could lead to some skin irritations that we can't use magic to heal."

She suddenly got a very serious look on her face. "Lucius, I want you to know what you, of all people, being willing to do this means to me." Her eyes were actually shining with tears. "You will never need to tell me you love me again! This, you doing something so against everything you have ever believed in, is the ultimate act of love. I'll never be able to..."

"Ginevra, stop! I know what you're trying to say, but look, while you don't like thinking it, the fact that this is our only choice is my own doing. I'm only accepting responsibility for my actions. I just hope that this will work because if it doesn't, how could I ever make this up to you? I think at this point even if we had to adopt, you would be left unfulfilled." He then smiled at her. "I won't lie; other than the naughty wear, this will be my own hell, but making you happy will make it all worthwhile."

"By the way, the sales lady suggested that with the right skirt, I could even wear this out in public."

He shook his head. "No Ginevra, you will not!" He had finally loosened it enough so that if she was standing it would have slipped off of her body. "For if you did, I would have no choice but to cast several Unforgivables simply to ensure other men kept their hands off of you. Of course, you would never make it out of the house!" He then lifted her as he rose. It was to his benefit that she was so petite. He then carried her to the bed, where he spent the rest of the night ravishing her.

**A/N Wow all out of no where this story has become fun to write again! So what do you think of Harry's actions and what Ginny did about them? Oh and just to be clear Ginny, understands that Hermione, really did nothing wrong. And she does not want to see Ron hurt by Harry's actions. She was protecting her big brother. Oh I also have a poll question on my profile!**


	9. Muggle Studies – The Field Trip, Day One

**Wife**

**Chapter 9**

**Muggle Studies – The Field Trip, Day One**

On Friday, Lucius called Draco into his office. "Draco, I'm going to be away for a week; hopefully not any longer. Can you handle things?"

Lucius and Draco had reached an understanding of sorts as far as Ginny was concerned; Lucius wouldn't force anything on Draco as far as Ginny went as long as Draco respected her as Lucius' wife. This meant their contact in public and once Draco's personal life advanced to the point of him thinking about marriage. Draco looked at Lucius with concern. "Is something wrong, Father?"

"No, Ginevra and I just need some time to ourselves."

"Oh. Are you staying at the Manor then?" Draco inquired.

Lucius shook his head. "No."

"Where do I reach you if something comes up?"

"Draco, are you telling me that you're not capable of dealing with things yourself?"

"I was thinking about something major," Draco replied.

"If you're not able to handle it yourself, then stall. I will check in early next week at the very least."

On Monday morning, Hermione drove to the gates of Malfoy Manor where she picked up Lucius and Ginny for the drive to London. When they arrived at the Savoy Hotel, Hermione headed to the front desk to check in for them, hoping to avoid any odd moments when the staff asked questions Lucius wouldn't be ready for.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, personal assistant to Lucius Malfoy." She then gestured towards Lucius and Ginny. "I'm checking him and his wife, Ginevra, in."

Meanwhile, Lucius and Ginny looked around the lobby. "It's not bad, Lucius," she said quietly. "I was picturing far worse. When we were apart, I spent the night before Hermione and Ron's wedding at her parents' home. The place seemed downright cold. This at least has a warm feeling to it."

"Why did you spend the night there?" he questioned.

"Some silly superstitious idea of it being bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding on the wedding day."

"You willingly stayed in a Muggle home?" Lucius looked genuinely surprised.

Ginny shook her head at him. "At one time, I would have been horrified at what you just said, but now I find it endearing. That must prove I love you."

A bellhop had unloaded Hermione's car boot and had Ginny and Lucius' bags on a trolley. Once Hermione returned to Ginny and Lucius she handed him one of the key cards. "This is your room key."

The bellhop came over to them. "Mr. and Mrs Malfoy, Ms Granger, I'll show you to your suite now." The young man led them to the lift and then to their suite. "This is our best suite." He took the other key card from Hermione and opened the door. As he did, he asked, "All of the bags in the master bedroom?"

"Yes, please," Ginny smiled. As the bellhop took the bags, Hermione stepped forward towards the window.

"Ginny, you have a view of the River Thames out here."

Ginny came forward and looked out the window. "That is quite lovely."

The bellhop returned and came up to Lucius. "Will that be all, sir?" he asked expectantly,

"Yes," Lucius coolly replied.

Hermione opened her purse and the bellhop noticed, but he asked Lucius, "The purpose of your stay?"

"Torture," Lucius replied as he eyed Hermione handing the bellhop a few pounds.

"Torture?" the bellhop questioned.

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy is a historical writer specializing in Medieval forms of torture. Thank you, that will be all." She ushered the bellhop out of the room.

Once the door closed, Lucius asked, "What was that about?"

"What, the bellhop?" she questioned.

"You gave him money. Does his employer not pay him enough?"

"Oh, it's a gratuity for a job well done."

"Is that not what his paycheque is for?" Lucius questioned. Internally he was horrified that some of the Muggle-borns who worked for Malfoy Holdings might want to do the same thing.

Hermione mentally searched for how to explain it. "In some Muggle countries, it's customary to tip service staff. I honestly don't understand why it's done."

"So you Muggles just do things without question?"

"Lucius, she is helping us," Ginny gently scolded her husband.

"This suite normally comes with a butler, but I decided you would be more comfortable without a Muggle continually around. Now, over here is the telephone. In a hotel, they work a little differently, but are still pretty simple. There are instructions on how to use it, including how to reach the seven restaurants and room service here. On the other hand, there are a good number of places to eat away from the hotel, or, if Ginny would like, there is a small kitchen off the dining room. The hotel staff or I could take you out to the grocers, but for your first few things it might be better if we went alone. Muggles don't use all the same foods that you're used to."

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"All right, let's just finish up with a couple of things; hotel staff will come in each day and clean for you, so that might be a good time to head out. There is a swimming pool here, or maybe you would like to take a walk in Hyde Park. I know how difficult it will be for you two to live without magic, so I took the time to write out some things to do that, while Muggle, still might be interesting to you both. Seeing the Crown Jewels at the Tower of London, or across the river there is The National Theatre. If you want to go, call the Concierge and he can get tickets for you. And yes, you do tip him. Anything other than tips here at the hotel will be charged to your credit card; you just sign the bill. Oh, and they don't use quills, they use pens. You just write with it; there's no need to have an ink pot."

"Yes, I remember Collin used pens to write his letters home," Ginny recalled.

"Ginny, you remember how to use the credit card at a shop, right?"

Ginny nodded. This was planned for Lucius' benefit. "I think so. I just give them the card and then sign the slip of paper they give me, right?"

"Yes. Um, I also picked up a Muggle chess set for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a chess set, then walked over to the desk and wrote down her cell number. "And here's my cell number in case something comes up that I forgot. Now I have to run because Ron's back today. Can I come by tomorrow around ten and I'll take you shopping?"

"Sounds good, Hermione. Go on home to your husband. We'll be fine," Ginny encouraged.

Hermione handed Ginny the other key card. "There are simple picture instructions on the card. Don't forget to take one with you if you leave the room." She then hugged Ginny and finally turned and left.

Once the door closed behind her, Lucius stated, "I was beginning to think she was planning on staying with us."

"Lucius, besides being a Muggle born, what has she ever done to you?" Ginny asked.

Lucius shot her a look that spoke volumes.

"She's helping us! Just think how much harder this would be without her help."

"I'd rather not think about it," he said drolly.

"Honestly Lucius, can't you show you're better than everyone else by pretending to tolerate Muggle borns just a little bit?"

"No." Lucius then advanced on Ginny. When he was only a couple of feet from her, he continued, "This is hell, and I'm very unhappy. You promised to make this up to me. Why are you still dressed?" He then reached out and ripped Ginny's top off of her, only to find she was wearing her corset from last week. He gave a husky chuckle. "My sexy little minx." He grabbed a hold of her and carried her over to the desk. He then placed her in front of the desk, facing the same way as himself, and ordered, "Bend over the desk. You had better be wet!"

Ginny did as she was told as she smiled to herself. When she figured she was in the right position, she wiggled her ass and asked, "Like this?" She sounded very innocent.

Lucius grabbed hold of her at her hips and roughly pushed up her skirt to find he was right; she was wearing the G-string and garters from that night and he smiled to himself. While continuing to hold her in place, he undid his pants and pulled out his already fully hard cock. He let go of her hips and pulled the G-string out of the way. He could smell her arousal as it filled the room.

"Oh Merlin, Lucius! Fuck me hard!" she pleaded. One of the reasons they were so good together was that they were very evenly matched as far as their appetite in the bedroom went.

Lucius shoved his rock hard member into her small opening. This fuck was all about his needs. Later tonight, he would take care of her needs. He moved his hands back to her hips, holding her in place as he fucked her hard and fast.

Ginny knew this fuck was all for him, but she still enjoyed it herself as her screams of pleasure filled the room.

It didn't take long for Lucius to shoot his load of cum, and as he pulled himself out of Ginny, he whispered, "I don't want you cleaning yourself up. I want to find the remains of myself there later."

Ginny didn't mind Lucius' nasty request; if anything, it excited her.

The next morning, Lucius was awakened by an annoying buzzing noise that jolted him from his slumber. He was very startled and bolted off the bed. He stood looking around the room trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

Ginny, on the other hand, woke to the same sound and the sight of her naked husband looking startled standing next to the bed. "Honey, it's the alarm," she said as she reached over to the alarm clock that sat next to the bed and looked for the off button. She had seen Hermione use alarms in the past.

"That has to be the most offensive sound ever," Lucius sneered.

"I thought so too, the first time I heard it," Ginny offered with an understanding smile.

"Why was it going off?" Lucius asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm guessing the last person to stay in the suite had set it and it never got unset."

Lucius looked at the alarm clock with hatred and said, "I want my wand."

Ginny pulled herself up to hug him, pushing her breasts against his bare back and kissing his shoulder. "I know. And thank you."

**A/N I have to admit, I love doing this to Lucius! I might end up dragging it out just because it's SO MUCH fun. Please give me a review... Maybe you can think of something you would like to see Lucius have to deal with, and if you do, should Ginny be with him or not? I also have a poll question on my profile!**


	10. Settling In

**Wife**

**Chapter 10**

**Settling In**

When Ginny was finishing breakfast, Hermione returned. Lucius was in the office area reading over some contracts he had brought with him. Hermione asked Ginny. "Was there anything I forgot?"

"I guess not. We didn't have any paper money for the tip for room service; luckily, there was a spot on the bill to add a tip."

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry! Lucius must have been upset thinking I did it to make him look bad."

"No, it's fine. I ordered the room service and he was in the loo when it arrived." Ginny got up from the table where she had been reading the Times newspaper that had been delivered to the room. "Just let me grab my purse and check on Lucius."

Ginny walked down the hall and into the office. "I'm going to head out with Hermione. Are you going to be all right without me?"

He looked up and smiled at Ginny. "I'll be thinking of you, but I should be fine. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not quite sure. I would guess an hour or two at most. I know anything I would pick up would be Muggle, but is there anything I can get you?"

He thought for a moment. "She said there was a pool here, but I didn't bring anything to swim in. Would you mind?"

"No, not at all."

When Ginny re-entered the room, Hermione noticed that she was walking very carefully. "Ginny, is something wrong?" The concern was clear in her voice.

Ginny just kind of shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It's nothing I can't handle."

"What happened?" Hermione pushed.

"Being here in the Muggle world is very hard on Lucius."

Hermione jumped to the wrong conclusion about Lucius. "Ginny, I don't care who he is! It's not all right for him to treat you that way!"

Ginny was slightly offended that Hermione thought Lucius would raise a hand to her, so she decided to have a little fun with her sister in law. "No no, it's not like that. When Lucius gets frustrated, he enjoys sex rather rough. Personally, I love it! Some part of me wishes we had been together during the war! Well, I just need my hand bag." Ginny turned and left the room, only to find Lucius following her back to the bedroom where she had forgotten her bag.

"What was that about?" he asked.

It was clear to Ginny he had overheard at least part of the conversation. "Well, she assumed the worst about you, so I just had a little fun with her."

He raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Lucius, who cares if she knows I like it rough and for you to take charge? Who's she going to tell?"

When Ginny returned to Hermione, the poor woman said not a word, but kept looking at Ginny sideways until they were in the lift going down. "You know, once you're expecting you'll have to tone that down, right?"

Ginny nodded and then asked, "Ron returned home all right?"

Hermione blushed and smiled slightly.

Ginny laughed to herself. For all of Hermione's logic and smarts, she seemed afraid to admit she enjoyed sex. As the door to the lift opened, Ginny spoke, "Just give me a moment."

Ginny walked over to the front desk where the gentleman behind the counter asked, "How may I help you?"

"Ginevra Malfoy. I'm staying in the Royal Suite. I just wanted to request no maid service today. My husband is working and doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. I will call housekeeping right away. If you change you mind later on, just call them and they'll have someone to you suite right away."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled, turned, and walked out with her sister in law.

"I spoke to Aunt Beth yesterday," Hermione mentioned. "Um, she told me she forgot to tell Lucius that he needs to abstain from sex for three days before providing his, um, sample." She braced herself for some kind of reaction, but none came.

When Ginny returned to the hotel suite, she found Lucius reading the paper she had left on the table. She was a little surprised. "Hello darling, I'm back," she greeted.

Lucius put down the paper. "What did you find?" he asked as he rose and came over to peek in the bags.

"Just some fruit, milk, juice and some snack things. I was thinking that we could try one of the restaurants here at the hotel tonight." Ginny then took the bags into the small kitchen and began putting things away. Lucius smiled at her. "What?" she asked. She could feel his gaze on her.

"This just reminds me of when you and I were first together," he replied.

She smiled at him. "Do you know what would happen if I walked into the kitchen at the Manor again? Those poor house elves! I won't be the reason they hurt themselves any again. They couldn't believe that I just wanted to get myself a glass of milk!"

He laughed at the memory. "Does your sister in law know I have never had to raise a hand to them? They punish themselves far better than I could ever dream."

"Did I see you reading the paper?" she inquired.

He nodded. "I was thinking that we should have a reasonable idea of current events and public opinion." He paused, "They never came in to clean the rooms."

Ginny was placing the milk she bought in the fridge. "Oh, that's because I asked them not to," she explained.

When she looked over at Lucius, he had a deadly look on his face. "Why, Ginevra? Don't you trust me alone with a helpless Muggle?" he asked, clearly upset.

She stopped what she was doing and looked right at him as she spoke, "It's not a matter of trust, Lucius. I just was trying to save you from having to deal with them on your own. If I'm here..."

He cut her off. "And how much more equipped are you to deal with them?" He honestly kind of scared her with his tone of voice..

"I'm not more equipped, I just thought that together it would be easier."

"Contrary to what you think, Ginevra, I an able to be a civilized human being."

"Lucius, you brought it up, not me. I was trying to do you a favor. This has nothing to do with your past and you know it."

"Will you just admit you were scared that if I was alone with one of them, I would be entertaining myself with the Cruciatus Curse on the maid?"

"I never said that!" Ginny exclaimed. Lucius had turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. A few seconds later, Ginny heard a door slam shut.

"Great! It's been 20 hours and he's already flying off the handle."

Ginny moved into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. She looked down at her wedding ring. She married Lucius for better or worse and she wasn't meant to have children. If she was with Lucius or not, it wouldn't make any matter. She can't have children, but she wasn't going to make her marriage worse by forcing Lucius to do something he so clearly hated. As she rose from the sofa, she could feel the tears sliding down her face. She walked down to the master bedroom, grabbed a case, and started packing. With every movement, she was crying harder, but she promised herself these were the last tears she would shed on the matter.

Lucius chose to walk along the river while he cooled off. He was fully aware of the differences in his and Ginevra's beliefs. She was an angel and he was the sinner, with his greatest sins against her. He would never verbally admit it, but for some reason, he would never understand why she loved him. For that, he was truly grateful.

She was everything he wasn't. She was fire. She was never afraid to show people how she felt. She was wild and free. She was young.

And she deserved to have all the life experiences that were expected, which included being a mother! The fact that the Muggle world held the only hope for her to carry her own child was not missed by him, just as he didn't miss the fact that she was doing her best to make this bearable for him. And instead of thanking her, he exploded on her.

As he walked, he found himself in a shopping district.

When Lucius arrived back at the hotel, he was greeted by the sight of their bags lined up at the door.

"Ginevra?" he called out. He then glanced in the bedroom, where he found her sitting on the foot of the bed. "Ginevra?"

She looked up at him. "Let's go home." She then rose and reached out for his hand.

"Why? Is this about what I said earlier?" His tone was much softer now.

"Lucius, the fact of the matter is; I can't have children. You already have Draco, so you don't need more children. But we still have each other. I refuse to destroy what we have on a wild goose chase in the hopes that the Muggle world will be able to do something that wizards can't."

"No, Ginevra. I was wrong. You were only trying to make me more comfortable. Do I like that we're living as Muggles right now? No, but Beth Granger seemed to think there was a good chance that they could help you. I personally have caused you great pain, and I think I owe it to you to do this. Even if it doesn't work, then we know we've tried everything. Malfoys get what they want, so this will work." he vowed.

"How many more fights will we have?" Ginny asked meekly.

He smiled at her. "The real question is; how many times will we get to make up?"

She smiled back at him. "Is that all you ever think about?"

He pulled her into his arms and said, "My wife is half my age and hot as Hades. How can I think of anything else?" He then nuzzled her neck.

Ginny felt something in his pocket. It was long and slim, like a wand box. "Lucius, you promised no wands."

He smirked at her, pulled away, and then led her back to the bed. He sat on the end of it with her next to him. "I can see why you would think it's a wand. Do you know the myth of Pandora's Box?"

"Yes, she opened the box and released evil onto the world."

"Years back, I opened my own Pandora's Box when I put Tom Riddle's diary in with your books. That set a chain of events in motion I never expected. Where we are now is because of my evil that cannot be undone. But I must face it. Now, while I was out I found a shop and saw an ad for this." He opened the long box, revealing a silver, rope like bracelet. "They call this a Pandora bracelet. I got it for you as a reminder to you that I'm dealing with the evil I released willingly; wanting to because I love you. These are charm bracelets, and I also got you this charm." He then opened a second, smaller box that held a silver charm. It was a cameo with Leo the lion in it. "To remind me that you are fierce and brave, like your house from school and your astrological sign. And that its because of you that we will get through this together."

Ginny was in shock. "Lucius, you went into a Muggle shop on your own?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"How did that go?"

He smirked at her. "Some things, like money, are universal. Once the shopkeeper realized money was of no concern, they were willing to do whatever I asked. I now understand why the Ministry asked us to carry those ID cards on us. The shopkeeper asked to see my ID to ensure the credit card was mine."

"That didn't bother you?"

"Why would that bother me? The name Lucius Malfoy means nothing to him; he wouldn't know me from the next person. He was simply ensuring my protection."

"Lucius, Hermione spoke with her aunt, and Dr Granger forgot to tell you that you can't cum for three days before providing the sample."

He frowned. "Three days!... That will be harder than living without magic."

**A/N I must admit I'm very please with myself in the past month(?) or so I have double this length of this story. I started the next chapter and I want to know what you think, Lucius will be having a face of with someone famous, who is known for being bad tempered. Should I change their name and leave it for you the reader to figure out who it is, or should I take the chance that they will never read this and that none of you will tell them about it and that I'll never have to deal with them? And an guess now as to who this will be?**


	11. Falling Deeper Into the Muggle World

**Wife**

**Chapter 11**

**Falling Deeper Into the Muggle World**

Ginny and Lucius went down to the hotel's Savoy Grill for dinner where the Maitre d' greeted them warmly. "Mr. Malfoy! A pleasure to have you here! Please, if you and the lady will follow me." He led them to their table and pulled Ginny's chair out for her. "Tonight we have a special treat! Chef Gordon Ramsay is running the kitchen."

"Oh really!" Ginny exclaimed, picking up on the man's mood.

"Yes, it's a very rare treat to have him here. May I get you anything to start?"

"I'll take a look at the wine list," Lucius said dismissively.

Ginny smiled warmly at the man, but said nothing. Once he left, Ginny looked at Lucius. "You know they all think I'm your mistress."

Lucius frowned at her, then shook his head. "They're all wrong. You have never been my mistress, and men don't leave their wives for mistresses."

"Oh? Then who was that young woman you were seeing a few years back?"

"Her?" he playfully replied. "She is the most beautiful wi- woman who owns my heart."

"What the fuck is this shit?" Both Ginny and Lucius heard a loud voice from the kitchen. "This fucking shit is unacceptable at the Savoy!"

Lucius turned in his seat and looked toward the kitchen to see a blond man who was clearly in charge chewing out a staff member. "Muggles!" he fumed.

"Lucius, it's fine."

"No it's not, it's inappropriate!"

"Lucius, you've met my brothers. I assure you I have heard worse."

When the waiter came around and took their wine order, Lucius added before the waiter left, "I would like to speak to your Chef Ramsay, when he can spare a moment."

"I'll let him know, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, the chef came to the table. "You requested to speak to me?"

Ginny was fearful of what could happen here.

"Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife, Ginevra."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Chef Ramsay acknowledged her. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"It sounds like you were having an issue in the kitchen a few minutes back. Good help is hard to find."

"The situation has been dealt with." Ramsay was clearly unsure of what this was about.

"That's good to hear," Lucius smiled. "However, there is another situation out here that must be dealt with."

The man looked really confused now.

"The vulgar language you used with your staff is unacceptable for ladies to hear. I demand you apologize to my wife and every other lady here tonight."

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming into my restaurant and making demands?"

"I am a paying customer who expects that his wife is treated with respect."

"I don't have time for this," Ramsey spat, then went to walk away.

"You will make time," Lucius ordered, standing his ground.

Chef Ramsay came face to face with Lucius. "Get the hell out of my restaurant!" he ordered right back.

Lucius looked intently at the man. "You will find I'm not a man to upset. And you are only making yourself look bad. I have asked for a simple apology to my wife and all the other ladies present for your mistake. Not doing so will only make you look worse. And I assure you, any other restaurant would be more than happy to have my business."

"Then please fucking GO to any other restaurant and fuck off!" the chef said, crossing his arms defensively.

Lucius simply looked over at Ginevra, then spoke loud enough for all the other patrons to hear, "Come on, Ginevra. No self-respecting man would allow his wife to be exposed to such disrespect!"

As Ginny rose from her seat, others in the restaurant looked at their dinner companions, unsure of what to do. Lucius took Ginny's hand and placed it at the apex of his upper and lower arm and then the two walked out with their heads held high.

Once they left the hotel and were out of earshot, Lucius asked, "Who does that man think he is? That he can treat women with such disrespect? He used such inappro-"

"Lucius, he's a Muggle and not worth your time," Ginny interrupted. "Come on, let's just find a place to have something for dinner and then we'll go up to our room. I'll give you a massage." Ginny knew better than to tell Lucius, but she realized exactly why her husband and the man at the restaurant couldn't see eye to eye; they both believed they were the top, that all others were lucky to be in their presence, and that people would take whatever crap they tossed around. Lucius had more class than the chef, but she had found that the manners of magical folk were more formal than Muggles.

A couple of days later, Ginny was still taking her morning shower when Hermione arrived. Lucius let her in, then returned to the table where he was reading the newspaper. "Help yourself to something to drink," he said as he pulled out the Business section.

After as few minutes, Hermione noted Lucius shuffling the paper around and taking a frustrated deep breath. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

He looked up at her with contempt. "Bloody incompetent Muggles! Three days in a row the same section of this paper is missing; the one that is said to have more information about the story I want to read about."

Hermione was surprised. "Really? What section is that?"

"The www section!" he spat.

"Oh! Um, it's not a section of the newspaper, it means online."

"What do you mean, I have to get another newspaper called 'Online?'"

"No no, it's a Muggle thing with a computer...but you don't know what that is...can I show you?"

"As deep into the Muggle world as I am now, you may as well. I'm never going to forget this, but if I must pretend to be Muggle, I might as well be the best that I can be."

Hermione knew even Helen Keller would have known how much Lucius hated this, but she got her bag, pulled out her personal laptop, and set it down on the table. As she opened it, she carefully explained, "This is a portable computer. It's like having a whole library, a Floo network, and many, many filing cabinets all rolled into one little thing." She then turned it on and logged on to the World Wide Web. "Now let me see the web address you wanted."

Lucius handed her the paper as he watched with great interest what she was doing.

Hermione was not really surprised to see the article he was reading was about the country's budget. She quickly entered the address and then turned to Lucius. "Here you are." She then moved away, allowing him to read.

After a minute or two, he asked, "How do I turn the page?"

"Oh, sorry, Ron never showed an interest in these and I'm used to Muggles knowing this stuff." She came back to the table and pointed to the cursor pad. "Gently and slowly use your finger like this and you can scroll down, like this." She watched after she moved away as Lucius played with the cursor button. She was surprised when he actually looked impressed. She minded her own business as he finished reading.

After another minute or so, he asked, "How did you find this article?"

"Just with the web address. It brings up the information you want. The web is really great; you would be amazed at the stuff you can find online."

"Really. Like what?" he inquired.

She moved back to the laptop. "Well," she said as she punched in a popular web browser. "Let's try this; think of something you would know about so that you can see whether it's right or not. Maybe the date of an attack on Muggles by Voldemort. You would have heard the details, I'm sure," Hermione carefully suggested.

"July 14, 1977," he offered off the top of his head. "There are rumors from that day, the day I married Draco's mother."

Hermione pulled up the Muggle information on an attack on a small village.

Lucius read with great interest, then looked up at her. "One can look up anything?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, just go back to the search engine and type in key words or dates and hit enter. One can even find mostly Muggle information about magic. If you would like, I could leave this here for you today while Ginny and I are out. You could play around with it."

Then it happened; something Hermione Granger-Weasley never believed she would ever see or hear. "Thank you, I would appreciate that," Lucius stated.

"Not a problem. I won't be using it anyway. Muggles really can't live without these nowadays!"

"Oh, you're here! Sorry I wasn't ready," Ginny offered after entering the room.. The two women were planning to find a gift for Arthur Weasley's birthday.

"It's alright, Ginny."

Ginny turned her attention to Lucius. "We should only be gone a couple of hours, dear."

Lucius was still looking at the laptop and not paying his wife much mind. "Yes dear, that's fine."

Ginny looked at Lucius in his trance-like state and then glanced at Hermione. Ginny then spoke, "And once we're back, Hermione and I are going to practice on you the bondage techniques we have learned in the main lobby."

"Lovely, dear." Lucius replied.

Ginny grinned at Hermione and the two women left, trying to hold in their laughter. Once in the lift, Ginny asked, "What was that he was looking at?"

"My laptop. He was upset because he couldn't find something in the newspaper. I realized what he was looking for was on the web."

"Oh, yes, he was reading the paper and was very interested in the reports about the Muggle budget."

"Actually Ginny, he already read that. I showed him he could find out everything about anything on the web and how to do it. I think he'll be busy for awhile!"

**A/N Dumm-da-dump-dump! Please leave a review! I had fun writing this chapter in particular, but didn't go into too much detail so it didn't become Muggle Studies or Malfoy's Restaurant Nightmares!**


	12. A Method For the Madness

The first Thanksgiving feast in the U.S. was held in 1621 when the Pilgrims celebrated their harvest. However, the Americans did not invent Thanksgiving. English navigator Martin Frobisher held a celebration of thanks in 1578 in what is now Newfoundland as he had survived the long journey over the seas.

Read it on Global News: Global Edmonton | Canadian Thanksgiving facts and trivia

**Wife**

**Chapter 12**

**A Method For the Madness**

When Ginny and Hermione returned they found Lucius still sitting in front of Hermione's laptop. Next to the laptop was a pad of paper and a pen. Lucius looked up at the two women when they entered the room. "Ladies, I trust you had an enjoyable morning?" Lucius poured on the charm.

"Yes. I think Dad will love the gift I found for him." She had found a book on electricity.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Lucius started.

"Ginny, you have to start bringing him around more. Lucius, your wife is my best friend, and my sister-in-law. As well, there are too many Mrs. Weasleys nowadays, so it's best if we are on a first name basis," Hermione stressed.

Lucius nodded. "I have a few questions about this laptop."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. "Sure," Hermione carefully replied.

Lucius looked down at it with great interest. "You said computers can hold files. How many?"

"Well, it depends on a number of factors," Hermione said.

Then Lucius did something neither Ginny or Hermione believed or expected; he indicated to the chair nearest to him. "Sit down."

Ginny's eyebrows touched her hairline and Hermione nervously did as asked.

"What factors?" Lucius pressed.

"Um, well, the amount of memory the computer has, the size of the file. the data in the files. Pictures, for example, take up more memory than words."

Lucius' eyebrows rose this time. "Pictures too?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, Muggle ones, yes. And video." She then sighed and muttered more to herself, "But there's no way to download wizard ones."

"Excuse me?" Lucius startled her.

"Downloading is taking something like a picture from somewhere and putting it on your computer," she explained.

"No way to download these...video?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, sorry, a video is like a long, moving picture." She paused, looking at Ginny. "It's like a movie, I was thinking that magical pictures are like videos and therefore could, in theory, be put on a computer, but there is no way to upload them. Anyway, as I was saying, you can get computers with more or less memory."

"And companies like this hotel and shops all over use computers?" Lucius asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's almost expected that everyone has a computer nowadays and most Muggle homes have at least one."

"All computers have the additional information from the papers?" Lucius asked, looking utterly fascinated.

"No, you would need a connection to the internet for that," Hermione explained.

"I assume that that's not hard to get," Lucius continued to question.

"No, not at all," came the reply.

After Hermione left, Ginny looked at Lucius. She was surprised how easy the past couple of days had gone. He was doing very well at dealing with the Muggles, and the break away from their regular life was giving both of them a chance to really connect with each other.

Lucius smiled at her. "So my dear, we return to Dr. Granger's office tomorrow. How do you feel about that?"

Ginny shrugged, a habit she knew drove Lucius nuts. "Okay, I guess. I mean, the tests she has done I don't think will tell her anything. Hermione thinks so too, but I understand needing to have all the right information."

"You're frustrated."

"A little, I guess." Ginny still didn't think he understood how hard this was for her. "I just feel like I have done all of this already."

Lucius came over and took her in his arms. "Ginevra, you have to keep your eye on the goal."

It was then that the tears started burning her eyes. "I'm scared to even hope," she admitted.

"I know this sounds strange coming from me, and I can't explain it, but I'm sure this is going to work."

"How can you be sure?" she asked, gazing up into his eyes.

"Well, doesn't it seem like poetic justice that I will have to rely on the Muggle world to help make my wife happy?"

Ginny hugged him tightly and mumbled into his chest, "I love you."

Lucius felt the need to lighten the mood. "Of course you do," he chuckled. "So, I heard there is a good play opening that sounds interesting. How would you like to join me? We could go for dinner after."

The next morning, again before the office officially opened, Ginny, Hermione, Lucius, and Dr. Granger all met again. Ginny had dutifully drank six glasses of water earlier that morning. She was lying on a table as Dr. Granger used a machine she called an ultrasound to look at Ginny's uterus.

"Ginny, as expected, the blood work showed that you are healthy. In fact, I wish all of my patients were as healthy as you."

"Thank you," Ginny said, unsure of how to respond.

"So, what I'm doing now is taking a look inside. I will still have to do an internal ultrasound, and it still might not show me anything. We'll try to do the simplest things first and work our way up."

Twenty minutes later, the three sat again in Dr. Granger's office. Ginny was feeling much better having been able to relieve her overflowing bladder. Dr. Granger then reentered the room. "Sorry for the wait. I just wanted a second opinion on the ultrasound."

"And?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Beth Granger frowned. "Nothing appeared on it, but that just means we need a better look. For this next test, we have to do it on day 8 of your cycle."

Tears started to build in Ginny's eyes, and Dr. Granger didn't miss this. "Ginny, the ultrasound isn't the best tool for this. I honestly didn't expect to find anything, but I still had to try."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Lucius asked.

"I'm looking for the damage that Ginny was told she experienced. I have to see it to know if it can be repaired."

"Aunt Beth, damage done by a spell, a dark spell, isn't repairable. Remember Ron's brother's ear? That was nowhere near as dark as what damaged Ginny," Hermione pointed out.

Beth looked at Hermione with that look that said, 'How would you know how dark it was?' "I have to know what the damage is to decide how to treat her. However, I also have the results of Mr. Malfoy's sample that he brought in. My tech's words were, 'Bloody hell! This guy's sperm are amazing!' Trust me, those words don't come lightly. The quality of your semen is very, very high."

Lucius got an extremely pleased and smug look on his face.

"So Ginny, as soon as your next period starts, you are to call this number," she said as she wrote down a number, "and we'll get you in for the next test. And I still have faith that you will carry a child of your own."

"What is the next test exactly?" she asked nervously.

"We will be injecting a blue dye into your uterus and then taking a picture with extreme detail to see if there is, which I'm sure there is, damage in the form of a blockage in your Fallopian tubes. Once I see the damage, then I can design a plan of how to repair or deal with the problem. There is some pain with this test, just to let you know "

"Why did Ginevra have to go through this test today if this one you're speaking of will show you what you need to know?" Lucius asked through gritted teeth.

"Because there was a chance I could have seen the issue with the less invasive ultrasound. Understand, I know what all these tests are like, and I wanted to save Ginny and anyone else as much pain as possible."

"Dr. Granger, can Lucius return to our way of life, at least during the day now?" Ginny asked.

Beth smiled. "Yes you can, Mr. Malfoy. Ginny, if we have to take the path I am guessing, I must stress that you remain away from magic, at least until you're pregnant."


	13. Plans and More Plans

**Wife**

**Chapter 13**

**Plans and More Plans**

The following day, Lucius rose happily from bed, showered, got dressed and then had his breakfast, all without waking his wife. Today was going to be a great day! He was going to return to his world! Even if living as a Muggle hadn't been as bad as he had feared, it still wasn't his world. Well, he would only be returning to his world during the workday, then re-entering the Muggle world each night to be with Ginny. That was reason enough to be smiling. Once he finished breakfast, he quickly penned a note to Ginny:

_My love,_

_I didn't want to wake you. _

_I will only stay till 5 this evening, I promise._

_I thought you might enjoy going to the _

_theater tonight. See if you can pick a show _

_that you would like and arrange tickets for us._

_Lucius_

He then left the hotel and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny spent most of her day reading, and despite Lucius' request, she didn't look into tickets for the theater. She just didn't feel up to it.

When she finally heard the door unlock, Ginny was surprised to see not only Lucius, but her brother Charlie as well. "Charlie!" she squealed, like she did as a small child when he would return from Hogwarts for the summer. She literally run and jumped into her big brother's arms.

"Good to know you missed me," he teased, giving her a tight hug before putting her down.

"Of course I missed you!" Ginny led Charlie to the sitting room in the suite. "As much as I love Lucius and enjoy Hermione's company, they can get rather dull."

"Yes, I can't imagine having only those two to talk with for days on end!" Charlie said, grinning.

"Dear, are we going out tonight?" Lucius asked, ignoring his wife and brother in law's conversation..

"No, I felt like staying in," Ginny replied as Lucius nodded. Her attention returned to Charlie. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Glad you asked. Oliver would have come too, but we are very busy. Ginny, I'm really sorry; we really wanted you, and you too Lucius, to be there when it happens."

"When what happens?" Ginny asked.

"We have an extra-special gift for Dad's birthday."

"What kind of gift?" Ginny asked as she moved with Charlie to the living area and Lucius followed.

"We leave tonight for Sri Lanka and will be home the night before Dad's birthday."

"Oh Charlie, you're going to get your daughter! A grandchild for a birthday gift! That's great, even if it makes the rest of our gifts look rather sad!" she teased.

"Ginny, I just feel bad because I understand why you can't come. We really wanted the whole family there."

"Aw, Charlie, I wish I could too, but gosh, I can't even wear clothing made by anyone but Muggles!"

"I understand totally, Ginbug. We wanted to ask something of you, though. Oliver and I are two men who will be raising a little girl. She's going to need a woman in her life, We were hoping you would be willing to be her godmother and, you know, help her with the girly stuff." Charlie looked a bit uncomfortable.

"The girly stuff? You mean, like makeup and stuff? You know, the stuff you and the others used to tease me about?"

Charlie started laughing. "Yes."

"The stuff you boys told me I would never need to know about?" Ginny continued.

"Well Ginny, that was just because we all knew you were so pretty you didn't need makeup," Charlie tried to explain.

"I want to hear you say it, Charlie Weasley."

"Sorry," he tried.

Lucius watched his wife with her brother, seeing the humor in what was going on.

"Nope. Try again," she said.

"What? I don't know."

Ginny crossed her arms and stared her big brother down.

Lucius debated helping the man out for a minute. "She needs to hear she was right," he finally said.

Charlie looked at his sister. "Just said that."

Ginny continued to stare him down.

"You have to actually say the words," Lucius explained further.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Come on, Gin."

Lucius hated to admit it, but he did enjoy watching the interactions between Ginny and her brothers.

"Kay, Ginny. You were right; it was never a waste of time."

Ginny smiled "Thank you, big brother. And of course I will help my new niece with all the girl things."

He smiled at her. "I wish you could be at Dad's birthday."

"Ginevra, is your father still obsessed with anything Muggle?" Lucius asked, knowing the answer.

Ginny gave a hearty laugh. "Of course he is!"

"Then give him the gift of his birthday lunch being a Muggle affair. Talk to the staff here. I'm sure they have a room here large enough for your whole family to enjoy lunch together. Just remind everyone to leave their wands at home."

Ginny looked at Charlie. "Do you think they would be willing?"

"Of course they would, but you'll have to get Hermione to help you arrange things with the family."

"Oh, of course." She paused and looked at her brother as Lucius left the room. "Thank you Charlie. Do you have to be off right away?"

"Yes I do." They both rose.

"Kay, give Oliver a kiss for me. Would you mind if I picked up a gift for your daughter?"

"Of course not Ginbug, and have Lucius send an Owl with the final details for Dad's lunch."

As Ginny and Lucius had dinner, he took the time to catch her up on any news she may have missed from their world. "One other thing, Ginevra; that man from the restaurant here at the hotel is to have nothing to do with you."

Ginny smiled at her husband. "Of course, dear."

The next evening, Lucius slipped into the hotel suite without Ginny seeing him. He was carrying a package with himself, which he left on the bedside stand. Ginny then came out of the bathroom, smiling. "Hello, Lucius," she greeted, then came over to him, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

Lucius embraced his wife. "Love."

"How was your day? Happy to be back in our world?"

"Yes," he smiled. Yesterday was a long day and he spent all of it playing catch up.

"That's good. Do you feel up to going out for dinner tonight?" she asked, leaning away to see his reaction.

"Sure. What type of dinner; relaxed?"

"Something a little dressier," she smiled.

An hour later, Lucius and Ginny sat in a trendy restaurant and had just ordered. "So, did you get everything set up for your father's birthday lunch?"

"Yes, they have a room that's bigger than what we need, but it will leave room for the children to play." Ginny looked at her husband. "Something happened today."

"What is that?" Lucius asked.

Ginny looked around the room, then spoke, "My period started today."

Lucius, having learned from experience, took a large intake of air, expecting Ginny to get upset.

"It was odd, because for the first time in I don't even know how long, I was excited to see it," she admitted.

Lucius was still unsure of how to react. "That's good?" he questioned.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes it is. I think it means that I have faith that Dr. Granger can and will be able to help us!"

Lucius nodded and relaxed a bit. "Did you call the number she gave you then?"

"Yes, and I have another appointment a week from tomorrow for the test she told us about."

"That's good, love. What time?"

"Well, Dr. Granger said you wouldn't be allowed in for the test, so I thought that I would just ask Hermione to come with me."

"You don't want me there?"

Ginny had spoken to Dr. Ganger herself, so she knew there would be some other males in the room during the test and knew how their world viewed that. Only husbands were to see their wives naked, and Lucius was old school and this would bother him. "Dear, it's not that, it just seems silly for you to take the day off work to watch me walk into a room and then back out. I would rather have you there when you can hold my hand."

The waiter brought their appetizers. Once he left, Lucius returned to the subject. "Ginevra, this is my fault. I want to support you ever step of the way."

"And you are! You of all people are living in the Muggle world for me so we can do this. That means so much to me."

"Is there a reason you don't want me there, Ginevra?" Lucius questioned.

Ginny knew she messed up. Lucius always could read between the lines. "These people aren't as reserved as we are."

"Meaning what ?" he pushed.

"Some of the people in the room during the test will be men," Ginny mumbled. "I thought it would be better if you didn't know."

**A/N- Wow christmas was so busy just getting back to normal life! Please leave a review!**


	14. Everything Has a Procedure

**Wife **

**Chapter 14**

**Everything Has a Procedure**

Lucius set and reset his jaw. He was clearly taking time to think before speaking. "And you're okay with this?" he stalled.

"Hermione and Dr. Granger both say it's rather common. It goes back to the time when Muggle women didn't work."

"I'm not alright with this," Lucius said, using his calmest tone.

"I know, and I respect that, but this is very common for them, Hermione says they do this all the time, so it's not like I'm the only naked woman other than their wives or girlfriends they have ever seen."

"But you are a stunning beauty, my love, and they are only men. They will, I'm sure, think about your body after your test is done."

She smiled at him. "Thank you dear, but this is a small price to pay for a child."

"I don't like this." He was grinding his teeth now.

"I know, but if you're at work you most likely won't even be thinking about it when it is happening. That's far better than you sitting in a waiting room thinking about what's happening," she offered.

"I don't have to be happy about this," Lucius stated.

"No, you can be as mad as you would like." She smiled at him.

The following day, Lucius was in the office when Draco strolled in. "Father."

"Draco. What can I do for you?"

"I stopped by the Manor last night because I finally got that report you had been waiting for. The house elves told me that you and her haven't been there for a while now and they don't know when you plan to return."

"That's correct," Lucius replied.

"Why? What's going on?"

Lucius took a minute to choose what to tell Draco. "Ginevra is having some issues conceiving," He saw Draco's jaw tighten, but he continued, "We are trying a form of treatment."

"A Weasley who can't reproduce? Merlin, we wizards _are_ going to die out! But you don't need any other children, so what do you care?"

"Ginevra is a young woman who longs for a child. I want her to be happy. And having a child with the woman I love would be perfect."

Lucius wouldn't realize the effect of this statement for some time.

On the Saturday before Ginny's next appointment, it was Arthur Weasley's birthday, and the whole family met at the Savoy Hotel. Hermione had met everyone at the Borrow and made sure no one brought anything magical with them. She reminded the wives not to ask Ginny to hold any little ones, because you never knew when a child might do wandless magic. Everyone was very understanding and willing to do their part to help Ginny out.

The only ones missing were Charlie and Oliver, and only Ginny and the two of them knew why.

At the hotel, in the room being used for the party, Ginny watched over the finishing touches being done. There was a nice big table that everyone could sit at, and on the other side of the room there was a large stash of Muggle toys for the kids to play with, along with a couple of child-sized tables with crayons, colouring books, and playdough.

When Molly and Arthur arrived, Arthur pulled Ginny aside. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay daddy, I'm really excited. I didn't even cry when I last got my period."

"That's, er, good?" Arthur wondered. "How's Lucius being about all this?"

"Daddy, Lucius is being amazing about this! He feels really bad that we have to do this in the first place."

Arthur looked down reflectively.

"Daddy, he does love me."

"It's just hard for me to let go, but Ginny, if Lucius can't come with you to any of these things, I would be willing to come with you."

She laughed out loud at her father. "You would be more interested in what's going on than me."

He could only shrug. "Do you know what's going on with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I saw Harry at work, he said he wouldn't be coming today, and your brother and Hermione aren't talking about it."

"No, I don't." I was surprised Hermione never said anything to me about them not talking!

Just before lunch was to be served, Ginny called for everyone's attention. "First off I want to thank everyone for coming to this Muggle birthday for Dad. By the way Dad, this was Lucius' idea. Secondly, I am sure you all have noticed Charlie and Oliver aren't here," she paused for a second, "Well, they have been working on a gift for you Dad that will make everyone else's look sad at best. Charlie! Oliver! Come on in!" she called.

The couple walked in with a little black girl in Charlie's arms. She was in a red dress and holding a doll as if her life depended on it. She seemed a little scared.

"Dad, Mum, we want you to meet your newest granddaughter, Annie!" Charlie said.

Molly jumped to her feet and came over to her son. Arthur commented, "Molly, I think she said this was_ my_ gift."

Molly paid him no mind. "Hello Annie. I'm your grandmother."

The little girl simply turned and buried into Charlie's shoulder.

Arthur came over and hugged Oliver. "Congratulations! And that's quite the gift."

Later, when Ginny returned to the suite, she found Lucius sitting in the office area with a laptop computer. She was surprised at this. "Lucius, did Hermione bring that back for you?"

He looked up from his laptop, then back down at it, then back at his wife. "No, dear. I picked it up after work the other day."

Ginny had a memory from childhood where her father had returned from work with a Muggle toaster. She tried not to laugh at how similar this seemed. "But Lucius, you can't use that back at the Manor."

"I know that. This just seemed to be a more productive way to use my time here than that T.V. thing. At least here I can learn about things of my choosing. I read earlier about the test you're having tomorrow," he explained himself away.

Ginny considered her best path to take here. "And now what are you learning about?"

"The way Muggles live. Did you know that it was only in the last 50 years or so that Muggle women started to work outside of the home?"

"I think I remember a Muggle born saying something like that."

"So how did lunch go?" Lucius asked his wife as he rose, set down the laptop, and came over to her.

"Really nice. It was good to see Mum relax for once."

He smiled. "Yes, even in school you could see how your mother liked to be in control of things. A born general she was."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, even now with all the wives, she still doesn't just let us do all the work."

"Are you worried about the test tomorrow?" he asked, leading her to the bedroom.

"Only about the bad mood you will be in," she admitted.

"You knew I was the jealous type long ago," he stated as he began to pull her sweater off.

On the morning of the test, Ginny, accompanied by Hermione, arrived at the hospital and met Dr. Granger. Once undressed, she was led into a large room and told to get up on the metal table. She was told to lay with her legs spread and bent at the knees. Dr. Granger then injected a blue dye into Ginny's vaginal cavity and took some internal x-ray-type pictures of her. It was an uncomfortable procedure, as well as embarrassing, but everyone in the room was extremely professional about it.

Once it was done, Dr. Granger spoke to Ginny, "Ginevra, I will take a look at these and possibly have a colleague or two look at them. I will call you in a couple of days to let you know what the next step is."

"Thank you, Dr. Granger."

Ginny felt the next couple of days dragged incredibly slow. Seconds seemed like hours and she jumped at every little sound. She even found herself checking the phone to make sure it was working, then worried she had missed the call because she had tied up the line. Finally on day three, as Lucius was about to leave for the day, the phone rang.

Ginny jumped for the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi Ginny," came Hermione's voice, "Aunt Beth asked me to call you and ask that both you and Lucius come down to her office. When can you make it?"

"Um, hang on. Lucius, Dr. Granger wants to see us. When can you be free?"

Lucius knew how hard waiting had been on his wife. "We could go now."

Ginny lit up like a Christmas tree, but asked, "Are you sure?"

"Ginevra, I _am_ the boss."

Ginny returned to the phone."Hermione, would thirty minutes be too soon?"

"Nope. She'll fit you in, but Muggles will be here."

Thirty minutes later, Ginny and Lucius sat in Dr. Granger's office. She entered the room and gave a small smile. "Hello Ginny, Mr. Malfoy."

"Doctor Granger," Ginny greeted.

Lucius just nodded.

The doctor took her seat. "Sorry it took so long to get back to you, but I had to talk to other doctors and Hermione had to check into some stuff for me. Ginny, your magical healer was right; the odds of you having a child naturally are, well, it would be a miracle, to say the least."

Lucius took Ginny's hand.

"Luckily we don't have to do things naturally..."

**A/n – I have a poll going for what story I should work exclusively on finishing. The curelty Of The Past is in the lead and this is the last chapter to be posted for the poll. The poll closes on Sunday, so vote!**


End file.
